


Et år på fuckings Røvær!

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Den store kjærligheten, Det vil gå sent, Drama, Frivillig ensomhet, Isak har en stor og farlig hemmelighet, Krim - Freeform, Litt fluff og smut, M/M, Vekslende POV, Vennskap, Voksenliv, Vonde følelser, Øyliv
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Møt Even Bech Nesheim, politi fra Oslo som skal tilbringe 1 år på øya Røvær utenfor Haugesund. Han hater tanken på å være borte fra Oslo for å tilbringe året på en forblåst øy i havgapet, og har ingen intensjoner om å bli venner med noen. Og hvertfall ikke forelske seg.Møt Isak Valtersen, lærer fra Oslo som lever i skjul på Røvær der han underviser på barneskolen. Han går under navnet Håkon Olsen og holder seg, stort sett, for seg selv. Plaget av en mørk fortid som han ikke kan dele med noen, har han ingen intensjoner om å forelske seg.Hva skjer når disse to litt ensomme sjelene møtes på øya midt i havgapet? Noe stort. Noe vidunderlig. Noe som endrer alt. Enter Røvær.





	1. Velkommen til Røvær

**Author's Note:**

> Bipolaritet er ikke en del av denne historien, som vanlig fordi jeg ikke kan nok om det til å skrive om det på et ordentlig vis.  
> Det er ikke et eget lensmannskontor på Røvær, her har jeg tatt meg noen Rogalandske friheter for at det skal passe historien ;-)

Even satt på flybussen på vei inn til Haugesund og bannet for seg selv for minst tiende gang den dagen. Damen som satt skrått foran han gav han et strengt blikk, og han smilte unnskyldende til henne, før han snudde seg for å ta inn landskapet utenfor bussen. Det var mye hav, veldig mye hav, mer hav enn han noen gang hadde sett. Det var også noe slaps på bakken, som han regnet med var Nord-Rogalands svar på snø. Humret litt for seg selv, hva annet kunne han gjøre. Han hadde forlatt et snødekt Oslo med 10 minusgrader og landet i et landskap fullt av slaps og grønne flekker. Han var klar over at Rogaland hadde mildt vær, hadde lest seg opp før han reiste, men dette var jo bare helt tullete. 8 plussgrader i januar liksom! Han lukket øynene mens frustrasjonen raste gjennom han.

Even elsket å være politi, elsket å hjelpe folk, elsket å være en trygg skikkelse for de som måtte behøve det. Han hadde utdannet seg rett etter videregående, og hadde nå jobbet i 10 år. Spennende jobbhverdag, flotte kollegaer og mange utfordringer, hva var det ikke å like. En dag hadde sjefen hans spurt om han kunne tenke seg å være med på utvekslingsprogrammet som var et samarbeid mellom landets politikamre. To politi skiftet politikammer eller lensmannskontor for et år, dette for å bedre samarbeidet og lære mer om de ulike typer politiarbeid. Sjefen hadde sagt at Even var godt egnet til dette, så han hadde sagt ja. Angret litt da han hørte han skulle til Rogaland, angret enda mer da han leste seg opp om Røvær. En forblåst øy i havgapet med rett under 100 fastboende mennesker som, stort sett, drev med fiske, jordbruk og turisme. Hva kunne gå galt der ute liksom? Han regnet med at hverdagen bestod av stjeling av sauer, tjuvfiske, passforespørsler og ungdommer som kjørte båt for fort. Han kom til å kjede livet av seg! Men sjefen mente han var rett mann for oppgaven, og Even kunne virkelig ikke si nei når han hadde sagt entusiastisk ja første gangen.

Da han ankom kaien i Haugesund fant han kjapt frem til rutebåten, Røverfjord, som gikk ut til Røvær. Skipperen hilste blidt og begynte å skravle i vei som om de var gamle kjente, og Even kunne ikke annet enn å nikke og smile. Han forstod heller ikke alt mannen sa, han rullet noe voldsomt på r-ene, og sa noe om at det var kjempekjekt med en politi fra Oslo. Even smilte bare lett og gikk under i kahytten. Han var den eneste passasjeren og sukket innvendig for 16 gang siden flyplassen. Dette kom til å bli et utfordrende år. Det eneste han faktisk så frem til var å kunne fotografere den fantastiske naturen, han hadde alltid elsket å ta bilder og hadde fått solgt en del av de til forskjellige magasiner, aviser og forlag.

Båtturen tok ikke lang tid, men det føltes som timer for Even som ikke var helt vant med sjø. Det blåste lett og båten gynget på seg, det føltes som om frokosten skulle komme opp igjen. Even holdt seg hardt i kanten på en stol og tenkte med gru på hvordan det måtte være her ute i disse voldsomme stormene han hadde lest om. Da båten la til kai så Even at det stod en mann der, han regnet med at det var Lensmann Thorsen. Det var et lite lensmannskontor på øya hadde han fått beskjed om, foruten lensmannen jobbet det en politibetjent og en resepsjonist/sekretær der.

«Velkommen til Røvær, jeg er lensmann Thorsen», hilste mannen på kaien og hjalp Even opp fra båten. «Har du hatt en fin tur?» Even klarte å smile litt, før lensmannen begynte å le. «Ikke helt vant med sjøen enda, er du? Synes du ser litt blek ut, vi skal nok få ordnet det i løpet av året» Han slo Even kameratslig på skulderen, og det føltes med et som om at han hadde gått inn i en tegneserie. Thorsen hjalp Even med bagasjen inn i politibilen, han skulle kjøre Even til huset han skulle bo i. Det var ikke langt å kjøre, men Even var takknemlig for at han slapp å gå. Fortsatt litt skjelven i bena og med bagasje ante det han at øyboerne ikke hadde fått så godt inntrykk av han om han måtte gå.

Thorsen skravlet hele veien, det begynte å demre for Even at dette nok var et typisk fenomen fra Rogaland. Skravling. Hele tiden. Han fikk slengt inn ett spørsmål i nye og ne, mens han kikket på naturen rundt seg. Røvær var en nydelig øy, det måtte selv han innrømme. Det var grønt de fleste steder, små stentopper, og små hus spredd overalt. Det var av den grunn ingen overraskelse at bilen stoppet foran et lite rødt hus med små vinduer. Even måtte innrømme for seg selv at det var koselig. Thorsen hjalp han inn med bagasjen, og de ble møtt av en varm og liten stue som luktet av peisfyr og suppe. «Ja, jeg avtalte med naboen din at han skulle sette igjen noe mat til deg og fyre på peisen. Han er fra Oslo han også faktisk, heter Håkon Olsen og jobber som lærer. Har avtalt med han at han skal følge deg til lensmannskontoret i morgen, han henter deg klokken 07.45. Ring om du behøver noe» Thorsen smilte bredt mens han snakket både på inn- og utpust, han minnet Even ganske mye om julenissen fra Reisen til Julestjernen. Han smilte tilbake og takket for hjelpen. «Ingenting å takke for, det er slik vi har det her på øya», sa Thorsen før han gikk.

Even spiste suppe og tenkte på morgendagen. En Håkon skulle hente han 07.45 og følge han på jobb. Håkon fra Oslo. Lærer. Sikkert 60 år og en tørrpinne, selv om han lagde god suppe. Herregud. Svarterina for ett år det skulle bli!


	2. Godt nytt år

Han får ikke puste og følelsen av å være tynget ned av noe er helt forferdelig. Hele kroppen verker og smerten i armen er grusom. Han hører en kaklende latter og kjenner noe kaldt på den nakne skulderen. Noe kaldt som dras opp og ned. Det er spisst og det gjør vondt. «Hva trodde du egentlig, Isak, trodde du at du ikke ville bli straffet for hva du gjorde? Trodde du at jeg skulle la det gå?» Den hese stemmen skjærer gjennom Isak og det føles som om han skal svime av. Han begynner å gråte, av redsel, av skam, av frykt. Det kjennes som om det kalde bak han løftes opp og han skriker. Skriker som om han aldri har gjort før.

Isak våkner med et skrik og setter seg rett opp i sengen. Hjertet dunker som besatt, pulsen er skyhøy og svetten siler nedover ryggen. Han puster og peser, kikker febrilsk rundt i det lille soverommet etter noe trygt å feste øynene på. Noe som kan ankre han i den stormen som farer gjennom han. Finner det i de gule gardinene, prøver å puste rolig og fortelle seg at det kun var et mareritt. Et vondt og skremmende mareritt. Han klarer å få pusten ned til normalt, kikker på klokken og sukker tungt. Kun 04.37. Han kommer ikke til å få sove mer den natten og står opp. Tar en dusj, prøver å tenke hyggelige tanker, men klarer det ikke. Det er lett å fortelle seg selv at det kun er et mareritt for å roe seg selv ned. Problemet er at det ikke er et mareritt, det har skjedd og Isak bærer det med seg hver dag. Ikke bare gjennom det store og stygge arret på skulderen, men også inni seg. Langt inni hjertet i det rommet han sjelden åpner døren til.

Han koker kaffe og baker et brød. Han har aldri vært spesielt god på å lage mat, men disse årene på Røvær har lært han å lage masse forskjellige ting. Det er ikke så mye å gjøre på øya, så han hadde vært på utallige matkurs hos Husfliden. Lært seg å lage brød, kumle, kjøttkaker, supper, lefser og alle slags mulige kaker, kringler og boller. Blir stående i stuevinduet med kaffekoppen og kikke på naturen utenfor. Det så ut som om det faktisk var en av de sjeldne dagene med nydelig vintervær. Han hadde opplevd det noen ganger, slike klare vinterdager med en lett sjøbris og en sol som stakk litt frem i nye og ne. Han elsket disse dagene, de jaget bort alle de vonde tankene for en stakket stund.

Han hadde bodd på Røvær i 5 år nå, 5 lange og vonde år, med noen små lysglimt. Han elsket virkelig å være lærer, elsket å undervise, fortelle, lære barna om universet, naturen, tall og hvordan menneskekroppen fungerte. Han hadde klart å venne seg til den kjappe dialekten, hvor mange ulike måter man kunne bruke løyen på og dette sene, men samtidig voldsomme livet på øya. Været kunne skifte på en krone som de sa her, og Isak elsket det. Elsket å stå for seg selv i en vik og skrike til havet. Rope ut sorgen og smerten. Han holdt seg, stort sett, for seg selv, var redd for å slippe noen inn på seg. Redd for å glippe, redd for å si et ord eller en setning som kunne avsløre han. Det kunne ikke bare sette han selv i fare, men også alle rundt han. Så han gikk på jobb, deltok på noen av de vanlige årlige tingene på øya og leste mye. Han hadde dog innsett ganske tidlig at han ikke bare kunne holde seg for seg selv, det kunne bli snakk rundt det også, så han hadde prøvd å finne en balansen. Var ganske sikker på at han klarte det. Ble sett på som en god lærer og hyggelig kar. Han visste at mange lurte litt på hvorfor han var alene, men valgte å ikke kommentere de godmodige kommentarene som kom av og til.

Isak gjorde seg klar til å gå på jobb, det var første dag etter juleferien og han gledet seg til å komme i gang igjen. Men første skulle han følge en Even til lensmannskontoret. Hans nye nabo, fra Oslo, som skulle være her 1 år. Sikkert en middelaldrende og kjedelig type. Han kunne ikke si nei da lensmann Thorsen spurte han, hadde liksom ingen god grunn til å si nei. Hadde satt igjen en suppe og fyrt i ovnen i nabohuset, håpet at denne Even synes det var fint.

Han gikk de få meterne bort til huset, og så med en gang at det allerede stod en skikkelse utenfor og ventet på han. En ganske høy og slank skikkelse. Som snudde seg rundt da han hørte Isaks skritt, og plutselig var det var som om noen slo i magen til Isak. Men på de aller beste måtene. Et smil og de blåeste øynene Isak noen gang hadde sett møtte han, og det var som om solen skinte på Isak. Han ble litt småskjelven og prøvde å puste normalt. Klarte det sånn noenlunde. Dette var definitivt ikke en middelaldrende mann, dette var en ung og veldig sexy mann. Sex om legs var alt Isak klarte å tenke. Herregud.

«Hei hei, Håkon heter jeg», fikk Isak stammet frem. Holdt faktisk, for første gang på 5 år, å si Isak. Forstod ikke hvorfor.

«Hei Håkon, det er jeg som er Even. Takk for fyr i peisen og deilig suppe, det var hyggelig av deg» Even smilte og Isak kjente noe rart som var i gang med å skje i mageregionen.

«Bare så hyggelig å kunne hjelpe til, det er slik vi har det her på øya»

Even smilte og humret litt, snakket om at lensmannen hadde sagt det samme kvelden før. Isak smilte tilbake, før de begynte å gå bortover veien til lensmannskontoret. De gikk i et rolig tempo, og det var lite som ble sagt. Men av en eller annen grunn var det ikke en pinlig taushet, det var mer enn fin taushet. Som om de hadde kjent hverandre i mange år, som om de var venner. Som om de var elskede. Isak kjente rødmen i kinnene og ristet av seg tanken med en gang. Kunne ikke går der. Ikke tenke slike tanker.

Vel fremme ved lensmannskontoret ønsket han Even en fin dag, før han snudde seg for å gå. Even ropte på han og Isak snudde seg igjen. «Tusen takk for hjelpen, Håkon, det var hyggelig å møte deg», sa Even før han gikk inn døren. Isak klarte ikke å la være og smile litt for seg selv mens han gikk de få meterne bort til barne- og ungdomsskolen.

Første time var matte med 1-3 klasse, og han gledet seg til dette mens han stod å så på rommet som fyltes opp med elevene. Det var kun 6 stykk på 1-3 trinnet, og noen ganger hadde de fellestimer. Av en eller merkelig grunn klarte han ikke å fokusere på de smilende ansiktene, tankene hans for stadig tilbake til knallblå øyne. Knallblå øyne som himmelen, eller det brusende havet her ute. Plutselig så han for seg disse nydelige øynene lukket igjen. Lukket igjen for alltid. Det snappet han ut av de tullete tankene sine. Kunne ikke tenke sånn. Slike farlige tanker. Måtte ikke. Puttet de blå øynene inn i det andre rommet i hjertet, rommet med de fine tingene i. Lukket de inn og låste døren. Kunne ikke gå der.

«Godt nytt år, alle sammen. Før vi starter timen kan vi begynne å snakke litt om juleferien og hva dere har fått i gave»


	3. Har du en kjæreste da?

De neste ukene gikk fort synes Even, noe han ikke hadde sett for seg i det hele tatt. Han trodde øylivet kom til å bli gørrende kjedelig, men dagene føk som bare det. Det var noen saker som måtte ordnes, passforespørsler og som ventet, en del tyvfiske. Mye av tiden gikk også med til å prøve å forstå hva Astrid Knorr sa. Hun jobbet som sekretær/resepsjonist på lensmannskontoret, og snakket enda mer enn lensmannen, og enda fortere. Hun snakket på inn- og utpust, rullet noe enormt på r-ene og lo hele tiden. Halve tiden lo hun av Even som bare kikket forvirret på henne når hun satte i gang med de innviklede familiehistoriene fra øya. Hvem som var gift med hvem, søskenbarn av hvem, og hvem sine oldefedre som hadde gamle fiskefeider med hvem sine tippoldefedre. Even gikk hjem hver dag med hodet fullt av navn og gamle slekstfeider, og visste ikke helt om han skulle le eller gråte. Ikke helt det han hadde sett for seg, men det var noe fascinerende over det også.

Om kveldene hadde han enten vakt eller satt og så på film. I tillegg til fotografering var film hans store hobby, han hadde elsket filmverden siden han så Star Wars for første gang. Så han ble sittende om kveldene å se film, drikke kakao og høre på vinden som suste rundt huset hans. Selv når det, ifølge lensmannen og Astrid, var en rolig dag mente Even at det blåste. Det var som om vinden gikk gjennom han, og han var konstant kald. Heldigvis hadde han funnet et tykt strikketeppe i skapet på soverommet, og satt ofte under dette.

Av en eller merkelig grunn søkte blikket hans ofte bort fra filmen og mot nabohuset. Det var ikke langt bort og Even ble ofte sittende og kikke litt på huset. Det var som regel lys i det han antok var stuen, noen ganger så han Håkon sitte ved et bord og jobbe. Rettet sikkert prøver eller noe. Håkon, Håkon, Håkon. Det var noe med han som gjorde Even nysgjerrig. Han hadde sjekket alle kanaler for sosial media, og ikke funnet Håkon Olsen noe sted. Hadde til og med sjekket hjemmesiden til skolen, i et desperat forsøk etter å finne et bilde, eller noe som helst. Ikke en gang der stod navnet, noe som gjorde Even enda mer nysgjerrig. Han tenkte på øynene til Håkon, det var noe med dem som gjorde at Even fikk lyst å holde han. Ristet litt på hodet av seg selv, han pleide virkelig ikke å tenke slik om folk. Lurte litt på om sjøluften hadde begynt å gjøre noe med han.

Even hadde hatt noen kjærester i livet sitt, kysset en del og hooket for en natt med noen, både menn og kvinner. Han hadde aldri hatt behov for å putte et merke på noe, han likte hva han likte og hadde hatt mange fine opplevelser. De siste årene hadde han vært alene dog, det var som om han var kommet til et punkt der han ikke orket det evige jaget og sjekkemarkedet mer. Så han hadde sluttet med alt, og funnet ut at han skulle vente. Litt usikker på hva han skulle vente på, men romantikeren i han visste det måtte være noe mer. Noen der ute som bare var for han, noe som han kunne ta vare på, noen som behøvde han, noen som han behøvde. Så han ventet. Ventet mens vennene hans fikk seg kjærester, giftet seg og fikk barn. Han elsket det og var så glad på deres vegne. Så glad at de fant noen, så glad for kompisene som var blitt fedre. Noen dager elsket han det ikke. Noen dager var det vanskelig å være den eneste single i vennegjengen, den eneste som alltid gikk hjem alene. Disse dagene lå han under et teppe på sofaen og så på Pretty Woman, alltid den filmen. Av en eller merkelig grunn fikk den han til å føle seg bedre, føle at det var håp for han også. Så han ventet. Ventet på denne ene.

Etter 3 uker på jobb fikk han i oppdrag av lensmann Thorsen og dra til barne -og ungdomsskolen for å snakke om nettvett. Det var en nasjonal kampanje som Politidirektoratet hadde bedt alle politikamre og lensmannskontor om å spre til alle barne- og ungdomsskoler, og Even gledet seg til å snakke med barna om dette. Gledet seg ekstra mye til å få være litt med Håkon, men det var det vel ingen som behøvde å vite om.

Han banket på døren til klasserommet der 1-3 klasse var, han skulle starte dagen hos dem. Starte dagen hos Håkon. Han hørte litt fnising, og flere barnestemmer som ropte, «kom inn» Han gikk inn og ble møtt av 6 barn som smilte og vinket til han, Håkon stod fremme med tavlen og smilte litt han også. Litt sånn sjenert. Even la merke til at han rødmet litt, synet gjorde noe rart med magen hans. Det var som om den gjorde små saltoer rundt og rundt. Han gikk bort til Håkon og stilte seg ved siden av han. Smilte bredt, før han henvendte seg til barna.

Timen gikk ganske så fort, og Even snakket nøye med barna om internett, deling av ting og at man må være nøye med hvem man snakker med. Barna nikket alvorlig, og Håkon satt på en stol og nikket flere ganger han også. Han var så fin, tenkte Even. Nydelige grønne øyne, et fint smil og fine krøller som la seg rundt hodet. Even fikk lyst å stryke over dem, krølle fingrene sine i nakken hans og kysse han. Ble dratt ut av tankene sine av spørsmål fra barna. Han kremtet litt før han svarte på disse.

Helt til slutt rakk en jente opp handen, hun så litt sjenert ut og hadde foreløpig ikke sagt noe. «Ehm, jeg bare lurte litt på en ting», nærmest hvisket hun. Even smilte oppmuntrende til henne, sa at hun kunne spørre om alt hun ville. «Har du en kjæreste, da?» Hele klassen begynte å fnise, og Håkon reiste seg, sikkert for å si at man ikke kunne spørre om slike ting. Even smilte til han, viftet litt med hånden for å si at det var i orden, og han satte seg ned igjen.

«Nei, jeg har ikke kjæreste» Even smilte litt, så i øyekroken at Håkon også smilte. Jenta nikket og smilte bredt. «Så fint da, det har ikke Håkon heller. Kanskje dere kan bli kjærester» Enda mer latter og fnising, Even kjente at han ble litt rød i kinnene. Usikker på om han skulle tørre å kikke på Håkon, men snudde seg til slutt mot han. Han var også litt rød i kinnene, men han smilte litt forsiktig til Even. Med en lengsel i øynene som det var helt umulig å ta feil av.

 


	4. Kumle og Stranger Things

Det var lørdags ettermiddag og Isak satt i gymsalen på skolen, klar med årene sine til månedens basar. Hver siste lørdag i måneden ble det arrangert basar, og denne måneden gikk inntekten til Redningsskøyta. Han hadde aldri i sin villeste fantasi sett for seg at han skulle like å gå på basar, men han gjorde faktisk det. Det var noe med å delta i nærmiljøet og bidra mot et felles mål som appellerte til han. Han kikket rundt i salen og vinket til noen av elevene sine som satt på et annet bord. Øynene søkte stadig mot døren, det var noe vanskelig å innrømme for seg selv, men han kikket etter Even. Hadde tenkt mye på han de siste dagene, det var noe med han. Noe som Isak ikke kunne forklare for seg selv. Ikke bare nysgjerrighet, men noe annet. Noe større enn det.

Plutselig så han Even komme inn døren, blikket hans sveipet over lokalet som om han også så etter noen. Øynene stoppet på Isak og ansiktet lyste opp, før han begynte å gå bort til Isaks bord. Han kjente en svak rødme i kinnene, og ble litt nervøs. Sånn nervøs som han hadde vært da han som 13-åring hadde forstått at han likte gutter. Sånn deilig nervøs. Even gikk over gulvet som en modell, og Isaks fantasi gikk et sted som overhode ikke passet seg for en gymsal på en lørdag. Sex on legs indeed humret han litt for seg selv.

«Hei Håkon, takk for sist. Er det ledig her?» Even smilte og Isak nikket. Han satte seg ned og humret litt. Innrømmet for Isak at det var første gang han var på basar, noe usikker på hvordan det fungerte. Lo litt av seg selv, og det var umulig for Isak å ikke le med. Han forklarte hvordan ting fungerte, og gav Even noen årer. Plutselig så han Mari komme gående bort til bordet. Fine Mari som var 8 år og passet på alle. Hun sørget alltid for at alle var med i leken, og var veldig opptatt av at Isak skulle få seg en kjæreste. Noe også Even hadde fått sett da han var på skolen.

«Hei Håkon og Even politi», sa hun før hun kikket litt nysgjerrig mellom dem. Even smilte til henne og spurte om hun hadde kjøpt mange årer, hun kunne bekrefte at hun faktisk hadde 10 stykk. Noe som var mer enn både Robert, Thore og Benedicte, så det så. «Er dere to blitt kjærester nå?» Even rødmet, Isak rødmet og Mari smilte litt lurt. Isak kremtet litt, før han fikk sagt at de ikke var det, og at man fint kan sitte sammen uten å være kjærester. Even prøvde febrilsk å skjule latteren sin, Isak gav han et strengt blikk og kikket nysgjerrig på Mari. «Hvorfor er du så opptatt av dette da, Mari, alle kan ikke ha en kjæreste, vet du» «Jeg vet jo det da, men jeg synes at du burde ha en, så slipper du å være alene» Så gikk hun, og etterlot seg en Isak som kjente at tårene truet med å komme. Ble veldig rørt av de enkle og fine ordene. Kremtet litt og visste ikke helt hvor han skulle kikke. Kikket opp til slutt, og møtte blikket til Even. Han smilte svakt til Isak, og gav han et blikk som han ikke klarte å tolke.

«Så, har du sett sesong to av Stranger Things da?» Isak var takknemlig for at Even skiftet tema, og sa nei.

«Du har ikke lyst å se det sammen, da? Finne på noe om kveldene når det er så mørkt og blåser hele tiden» Alt i Isak skrek nei, nei, nei. Kunne ikke, måtte ikke, rød alarm. Det var full salto i magen, og pulsen var begynt å stige. Så til sin store overraskelse glapp det ut av han:

«Ja, det kan vi godt. Du kan jo komme over i morgen, så kan jeg lage kumle til deg» HERREGUD, Valtersen, sa stemmen, men han ignorerte den blankt. Hadde lyst å henge litt med Even, behøvde jo ikke å snakke om Oslo eller noe.

«Så gøy da, har faktisk lest om kumle og kunne tenkt meg å smake» Blendasmil og Isak visste ikke hvor han skulle kikke, så han kikket på Even. Pokker heller, yolo og sånt.

Neste dag var Isak tidlig oppe, fikk ryddet litt og vasket toalettet. Skrelte poteter, gulerøtter og kålrabi, og satte kjøttet på kok. Dekket på bordet, fant til og med frem en duk i skapet og satte kumlene på kok. Han gledet seg til besøk, og ignorerte totalt den indre stemmen som sa at dette ikke var en god ide. Plutselig banket det på døren, og Isak gikk for å slippe Even inn. Det var rart å ha Even i huset sitt, men mer sånn fint rart enn fælt rart. Han satte seg ned ved bordet og kommenterte at det luktet kjempegodt.

De ble sittende lenge ved bordet, spiste og snakket. Even snakket om hvordan det var å være politi mens han spiste og skrøt om hverandre. Isak rødmet litt av rosen, men var glad for at Even likte maten. Fortalte at oppskriften faktisk kom fra Røvær, og det var slik de hadde laget kumler på øya i mange generasjoner. Fikk Even til å grine litt på nesen da han fortalte at man normalt drikker surmelk til kumle, og fikk han til å le da han fortalte om matkursene han hadde vært på.

Etter middagen vasket de opp, sammen. Stod ved siden av hverandre, Isak vasket og Even tørket. Snakket om hvilke serier de likte, fant ut at de likte mange av de samme. Isak ble litt slått ut av hvor normalt det føltes, hvor hverdagslig og trygt det føltes og stå slik. Stå slik med Even og vaske opp. Han kunne ikke forklare det, men han følte seg trygg med Even. Varm og trygg. Det var en ny følelse. En god følelse.

De satte seg godt til rette i sofaen med hvert sitt teppe og en kopp kakao, ikke helt i hvert sitt hjørne, men ikke veldig nærme heller. En sånn avstand som var ok når man nettopp har blitt kjent. Litt ut i andre episode kjente han at øynene begynte å svi litt, han hadde ikke sovet så mye om natten og det begynte å kjennes nå. Han gjespet flere ganger, og Even kikket spørrende på han. «Beklager, jeg sov litt dårlig i natt, og kumler gjør meg litt fesen som de sier her» Even lo litt, så ut som han plasserte det nye ordet sammen med de andre i et slags kartotek over øyord. Men han så også litt bekymret ut, som om han faktisk brydde seg om at Isak sov dårlig. Blikket ble med ett litt for intenst til å kikke i, så Isak så ned litt. Så på skjermen litt, før han kikket tilbake. «Ikke tenk på det Håkon, om du sovner så går det helt fint. Du har tross alt en politi her» Og så blunket han jammen. Isak kjente en rar varme bre seg i brystet, og smilte tilbake.

Da episode 3 var over hadde Isak sovnet, og Even ble sittende å kikke litt på han. Kunne ikke for det, virkelig. Håkon var nydelig når han var våken, men så utrolig myk og varm ut når han sov, tenkte han. Rynket litt på nesen, og Even hadde forferdelig lyst å stryke han over kinnet. Få han til å le og passe på han. Han kunne ikke forklare det, men det var noe med Håkon som gjorde at han fikk lyst å ta vare på han. Klemme han, kysse han ofte og passe på at han var trygg. Ristet litt på hodet av seg selv, før han bredde begge pleddene varsomt over Håkon og gikk hjem.


	5. Har du ikke mobil du?

Isak bråvåknet midt på natten dyvåt av svette i sengen sin etter å ha sprunge rundt i timevis med et monster i hælene. Hvertfall føltes det slik. Han hadde så vondt i hodet at det var så vidt han kunne åpne øynene. Det var som om noen stakk han i øynene med en gaffel, og han sukket tungt. Migrene igjen, han fikk det noen ganger om han sov dårlig flere netter på rad. Det var ikke noe annet å gjøre enn å ligge i ro og satse på at det gikk over snarest mulig. Han fikk karet seg til badet for å ta en dusj, tenkte at han ikke ble bedre av å ligge svett i sengen. Fikk dusjet uten å svime av, tatt på seg pyjamas uten å falle, og gikk for å legge seg på sofaen. La seg med vilje i den enden som Even hadde sittet, det luktet fortsatt svakt som han. Isak hadde ledd av seg selv om han hadde orket, følte seg som en 14-åring, men det fikk så være. Han dro teppet over hodet og tenkte med seg selv at Even nok hadde passer på han om han var der. Det var en betryggende tanke som han heldigvis tok med seg inn i søvne.

Han våknet noen timer senere, med et hode som fortsatt banket som bare det. Reiste seg forsiktig for å ringe til skolen og si at han ikke kunne komme i dag. Mobiltelefon hadde han ikke hatt på 5 år, men han hadde en sånn fin liten fasttelefon. Alle på øya hadde det, og Isak mistenkte at de var den eneste kommunen i Norge der faktisk alle husstander fortsatt hadde fasttelefon. Han fikk sagt fra til rektor Modum, som ønsket han god bedring, før han vurderte hva han skulle gjøre med Even.

De skulle egentlig spise middag og fortsette med Stranger Things, men Isak kjente at han ikke var i stand til det i dag. Bare tanken på å snakke mer en to setninger og se på tv, gjorde han kvalm. Vurderte å henge en lapp på døren hans, men ringte til slutt til lensmannskontoret. Der traff han på en smørblid Astrid som kunne fortelle at Even og lensmannen var ute for å sjekke en båt som var blitt funnet rekende i Grønasvika. Ba henne si fra til Even at han var blitt syk og at de måtte se på serie en annen dag. Hørte hvordan alle tankene til Astrid snurret rundt og at nysgjerrigheten nesten tok over. Regnet med at dette var spredd til de fleste om få timer, men innså at han ikke orket å bry seg med det. Fikk de hvertfall noe annet å snakke om enn rutebåttidene.

Han ble liggende resten av dagen på sofaen, halvsov litt og tenkte på Even. På hva han gjorde akkurat nå, på blå øyne og nydelig smil. Lå og slumret litt da han plutselig hørte noen utenfor døren hans. Hele han frøs av skrekk, han fikk problemer med å puste ordentlig og hodet dunket som besatt. Klarte å få ned pusten før han stavret seg ut til døren for å sjekke hva det var. Utenfor døren hans stod det en Tupperwareboks med en gul lapp på. Isak tok det med seg inn, regnet med at det var Astrid som hadde vært innom. Hjertet gjorde et lite hopp da han så at lappen var fra Even. Han hadde tegnet to gutter som satt på sofaen og så på tv, under stod det: _Jeg kan ikke lage kumle fra bunn av, haha, men supper kan jeg hvertfall få til. Om jeg ikke hører noe annet kommer jeg over i morgen. God bedring :-)_ _Hilsen Even._ Isak kjente noen tårer trille nedover kinnet, forferdelig rørt over den enkle gesten. Kjente på følelsen av at noen passet på han, at det var Even som passet på han. Det føltes godt og trygt. Samtidig ganske så skummelt. Han spiste den nydelige suppen før han gikk og la seg med et smil. Den natten hadde han ikke mareritt, men drømte om late kyss i gresset.

Neste morgen var hodet ok igjen, og Isak gikk på jobb. Spiste en rask middag og ventet spent på Even. Gledet seg. Han slapp Even inn med et smil, og takket for den deilige suppen. Even spurte om han var bedre nå og Isak nikket.

« Er det migrene du sliter med?», Even så litt bekymret ut, Isak likte det. Likte at Even brydde seg.

« Ja, jeg sliter litt med å sove, og da kommer det et migreneanfall noen ganger» Kunne ha løyet om det, men det var noe med Even som gjorde at han ville si sannheten.

« Så leit å høre, hvorfor sliter du med å sove da?»

« Jeg har mareritt, ganske fæle mareritt» Gikk inn i stuen og signaliserte ganske tydelig at han ikke ville snakke mer om det, og det virket som om Even forstod det, for han spurte ikke mer.

De satt seg ned i sofaen, og ble enig om å se episode 3 av Stranger Things en gang til, siden Isak hadde sovnet sist gang. Før de satte i gang, fortalte Even om hvor hysterisk morsom Astrid hadde vært da hun skulle gi beskjeden til Even. I hennes øyne var de nok et ektepar allerede, mente Even og det fikk Isak til å le. Even kikket litt på han før han sa:

« Så du har ikke mobil, du?» Tipper du er den eneste i mils omkrets uten», Even lo litt og Isak lurte igjen på hvor ærlig han skulle være, men bestemte seg bare for å si nei. Even kikket på han med litt nysgjerrighet, litt bekymring, men mest av alt med varme i blikket. «Henger det sammen med marerittene, kanskje?» Isaks hjerte gjorde et kjempehopp og alt han klarte å tenke var WOW. Hvordan kunne Even bare vite slike ting, slike ting som han aldri hadde snakket med noen om. Evens blikk ble mer intenst, og alt Isak klarte å gjøre var å nikke. Igjen var det som om Even forstod at det var alt Isak kom til å si om saken, så han satte på Netflix.

I løpet av kvelden kom Even stadig nærmere Isak, til han ute i episode 5 satt helt inntil han. Alt var saltomotale i Isak, og alle instinkter bad han om å flytte seg. Selvsagt ble han sittende. Det var varmt, det var deilig, det var godt, og han tenkte å nyte det mens han kunne. Even beveget litt sakte på hånden sin og la den forsiktig over Isaks. Den var varm og ru, og han strøk tommelen forsiktig opp og ned. Som for å si, jeg er her, du er ikke alene. Isak turde ikke å se på han, var kokvarm i hele seg, men flyttet seg ikke. Der og da kom det et skifte i han, han forelsket seg og innså at ingenting kom til å bli det samme igjen.


	6. Tok du bilde av meg nå?

Det var søndags morgen og Even satt og spiste frokost, drakk litt kaffe og kikket ut vinduet. Kalenderen viste midten av februar og det var en nydelig dag med sol og blå himmel. Han og Håkon skulle ut på tur etterpå, han hadde lovet Even og vise noen fine steder på øya, og så skulle de på Bråvarden. Det var det høyeste punktet på Røvær, og du hadde visstnok ikke sett øya før du hadde vært der. Even hadde ledd da Håkon fortalte det, punktet var faktisk under 50 meter over havet, men måtte det sees måtte det jo sees hadde han mumlet. Håkon hadde hevet øyenbrynene litt og bare ledd tilbake. Skubbet litt forsiktig i skulderen hans og blitt litt varm i blikket. Eller, det var mulig han innbilte seg ting. Noen ganger var det som om Håkon ønsket at de skulle gjøre ting, andre ganger holdt han Even på litt avstand. Han regnet med at det hadde noe med marerittene hans å gjøre, men ville ikke mase heller. Håkon ville nok fortelle det når han var klar, og om han ønsket, men det var så vanskelig å være tålmodig. Han ønsket jo så gjerne å kunne hjelpe Håkon, slik at han slapp å bære alt han tydeligvis bar alene.

En liten time senere banket det på døren og utenfor døren stod Håkon med anorakk og ryggsekk på ryggen. Ansiktet lyste opp da Even åpnet døren, det innbilte han seg hvertfall ikke. Han hentet jakken sin før de ruslet bortover stien. Småsnakket litt om jobbuken sin, det hadde vært travelt for dem begge, så de hadde ikke fått sett serie eller snakket så mye. Even merket at han savnet det, det var så lett å snakke med Håkon, lett å fortelle han ting og få råd om han behøvde det.

Håkon pekte i vei og forklarte, og Even ble veldig imponert over alt han visste. De gikk forbi Hiltahuset, Røværs eldste hus og øyas museum, som blant annet inneholder en utstilling om Røværulykken i 1899. Håkon kunne fortelle at denne ulykken nesten drepte en tredjedel av befolkningen på øya, da de skulle hjem fra en begravelse. De stoppet opp ved Lothastranda og hev litt stener i vannet før det gikk videre opp mot varden. Even tok masse bilder underveis, det var noe med lyset den dagen som gjorde bildene enda vakrere. Håkon travet i vei, begynte å bli litt rød i kinnene, så glad og avslappet ut, og Even håpet at dette kanskje skyltes han litt. At han fikk Håkon til å slappe av. Han fikk han hvertfall til å le og tenkte med seg selv at det fikk være en god begynnelse.

Vel fremme ved Bråvarden satt de seg ned på sitteunderlagene sine, før Håkon tok frem kakao og kringle. De ble sittende og spise litt, drikke og småsnakke.

«For en deilig kringle, Håkon, du imponerer stadig. Er det Husfliden igjen?» Even blunket litt til Håkon, kunne virkelig ikke for det. Det var så lett å få han til å rødme, så lett å få han til å smile litt.

« Slutt å kødd da, det var en lang vinter og ingenting å gjøre på, så jeg gikk på kurs, alltid greit å kunne lage kringle da» Han prøvde å se streng ut, men mislyktes fullstendig. Han blunket til Even og et smil spredde seg i hele ansiktet hans. Even ble helt varm inni seg, følelsen som spredde seg var vanskelig å sette ord på. Det var han som fikk Håkon til å smile på den måten, det var han som fikk Håkon til å le. Hjertet dunket hardt og han kunne ikke hjelpe for at han la armen sin litt rundt skulderen hans, litt sånn prøvende, litt sånn for å teste vannet. Håkon bare smilte til han, og satte seg enda nærmere Even slik at han fikk armen helt rundt. La hodet sitt på skulderen hans og holdt det der. Litt sånn for å si, jeg forsøker, jeg prøver så godt jeg kan, vær tålmodig med meg. Even kunne ikke forklare det, men det var som om han kunne føle hva Håkon prøvde å si uten at han sa det. Så han strøk han forsiktig på armen, som for å si, jeg vet, jeg vet, jeg kan vente, vente til du er klar. Slik ble det sittende, to voksne menn med veldig mye på hjertet som truet med å komme ut. Men de sa ikke noe, ikke enda. Det var for tidlig.

Etter en stund reiste Even seg for å ta litt flere bilder, det var så klart den dagen at han kunne se helt til Utsira og Bokn, og fikk tatt noen nydelige bilder. Han smugtittet litt på Håkon underveis, han satt med øynene lukket og så veldig salig ut. Som om han tenkte på noe fint. Even kunne bare håpe at det var han Håkon tenkte på. Even tok et bilde av han, plutselig åpnet Håkon øynene og reiste seg rett opp.

«Tok du et bilde av meg nå?» Så plutselig litt irritert ut, på vei til å bli sint.

«Ehm, ja, du var så fin der du satt at jeg…..» « Slett det med en gang, du må slette det med en gang, Even!» Håkon stod rett foran han, og Even forstod ikke noe. Forstod ikke at det kunne være et problem om han tok et bilde eller to. Prøvde å si det, prøvde å forklare. Men Håkon ville ikke høre, så han slettet bildet. Kunne ikke gjøre annet.

« Kan jeg få se at du har slettet det?» « Ja, for all del, om du ikke stoler på meg, så» Even kjente at han ble litt irritert, men den følelsen forsvant på et sekund da han så lettelsen til Håkon over at bildet var borte, lettelse og redsel. Håkon så forferdelig redd ut og alt Even hadde lyst å gjøre var å holde han. Holde han og aldri slippe. Det var en frykt han ikke hadde sett mange ganger i livet sitt, og hjertet hans verket for Håkon. Åpnet munnen for å si noe, hva som helst som kunne trøste, men Håkon stoppet han med hånden. Så ut som han skulle begynne å gråte, snudde seg rundt og sprang bort fra Even.

 


	7. Kan vi bare sitte her litt?

Isak hadde tenkt på Even da han satt salig med øynene igjen i øyeblikket før bildet ble tatt. Tenkt på hvor fin og morsom Even var, hvor lyst han hadde å ta hånden hans og kysse han. Hadde tenkt på om han kanskje skulle fortelle Even litt, ikke alt, men kanskje litt. Slik at Even kanskje kunne forstå litt, forstå hvorfor Isak beskyttet seg så voldsomt som han gjorde. Men så hadde Even tatt bilde og alt hadde stoppet i Isak. En voldsom kvalme hadde slått over han, sammen med redselen. Redselen for at bildet skulle havne noe sted, slik at han kunne se det. Isak orket ikke en gang å tenke navnet hans, orket ikke å tenke på at han fortsatt var det ute et sted. Den evige redselen for at han skulle oppdage hvor Isak var satt så sterkt i han at den gikk over alt. Til og med følelsene for Even. Så han hadde holdt seg unna i 3 uker. 3 lange uker der han skammet seg. Skammet seg over reaksjonen sin, skammet seg over alt som hadde ført han til denne situasjonen, skammet seg over at han hadde såret Even.

Behovet for å ringe Jonas hadde aldri vært større disse 5 årene. Jonas, fine Jonas. Hans beste venn siden de begynte i samme 1.klasse, de hadde støttet hverandre gjennom alt. Jonas hadde de beste rådene i hele verden, og kjente Isak så godt at han sjelden behøvde å si mer enn tre setninger. Jonas hadde hjulpet han med å sortere følelsene sine, hadde fått han til å le og fått han til å slutte å stresse. Men han kunne ikke ringe Jonas. Han hadde ikke snakket med Jonas på 5 år, 3 uker, 3 dager og 5 timer. Ikke det at han talte på noen som helst måte. Sorgen og smerten for gjennom han, og savnet hadde aldri vært større enn akkurat da. Med februarvindene susende rundt hushjørnet, med blikkene som stadig søkte mot nabohuset og et hjerte som var fullt opp av alt mulig. Isak tørket noen tårer og sendte en varm tanke til Jonas. Visste at Jonas var trygg så lenge han trodde at Isak var død. Så lenge alle trodde at Isak var død kunne han slappe av, slippe å være redd for dem. Det gjorde sorgen noe lettere å bære, men det var forferdelig ensomt.

Så han gjorde det han alltid gjorde når følelsene raste som verst, han bakte. Bakte kake til Even. Skrev et brev der han beklaget oppførselen sin, prøvde å tegne en slags tegning, og satte alt på trammen til Even. Inviterte han med på Vamp-konsert på øyas kulturhotell, og satset på at han ikke hadde ødelagt alt.

Noen timer etterpå banket det på døren og magen hans gjorde et lite hopp. Han åpnet døren og der stod Even, kledd i vinterklær med en rød lue godt dratt ned over ørene. Han så utrolig pen ut, litt usikker ut, smilte litt, kikket litt nysgjerrig på Isak, og alt han hadde lyst å gjøre var å hoppe inn i armene hans og bli der for alltid. Bare bli der og la Even holde han, beskytte han mot alt, og så kunne Isak passe på han også. Så han bad han komme inn, fikk starte med de enkle tingene. Satte seg ned i sofaen med hver sin kakao og kikket litt avventende på hverandre. Med litt sånne skjelmske blikk.

«Jeg beklager, Even, det var ikke meningen å reagere slik jeg gjorde. Du kunne ikke vite at jeg hater å bli tatt bilde av, og jeg mente ikke å rope slik»

«Du behøver ikke å beklage. Håkon, jeg skulle ikke tatt bilde av deg uten å spørre først. Jeg er lei meg for det. Du var bare så fin der du satt. Isak rødmet litt, kikket litt ned, kikket litt opp igjen.

" Men du, Håkon, det har noe med marerittene å gjøre, ikke sant? At du hater å bli tatt bilde av, at du ble så redd?"  Isak klarte ikke å gjøre annet enn å nikke svakt, klarte ikke å lyve, ønsket ikke å lyve. Even nikket, mest til seg selv, som om dette var enn ny puslebit han kunne sette sammen med de andre.

De smilte litt forsiktig til hverandre, litt lettet med varme i blikkene. De sa ikke noe mer, ble sittende å kikke på hverandre. Med tusen spørsmål på tungen, usikre på både formulering og mottakelse hos den andre. Varmen steg i stuen, luften ble tettere og blikkene ble enda varmere. De flyttet seg nærmere hverandre på sofaen, behovet for å være nærmere oppstod hos dem begge. Det var som om kroppene viste hva de ville, som om de roterte mot hverandre, uansett. Til slutt satt de skulder mot skulder, med hodene vendt mot hverandre. Fortsatt sa ingen av dem noe, som om de begge viste at ord ville sprekke boblen deres. Den boblen der ting bare skjedde, uten av man måtte tenke på alt. Så Isak lot tanker være tanker, lot alt fornuft fare, for å bare la seg føle og gjøre det han hadde hatt lyst til å gjøre siden Even kom inn døren. Han la armene sine rundt halsen til Even, la hodet sitt forsiktig på skulderen hans med munnen helt inntil halsen. Han kysset Even forsiktig på halsen og gned nesen mykt opp og ned. Even sukket fornøyd og Isak kjente at han smilte uten å faktisk se det. Even flyttet armen sin rundt magen hans og Isaks mage gjorde et kjempehopp. Han følte seg så uendelig trygg hos Even, så trygg at hjertet sa at det kanskje var en ide å dele ting med Even. Følte seg trygg på at Even ville bli. Han kunne ikke forklare det, han bare viste det. Så han hvisket forsiktig: «Jeg legger hodet mitt hos deg, legger redselen og bekymringene hos deg litt. Klemmer deg litt, fordi du får meg til å føle meg trygg. Hos deg er jeg trygg. Jeg kan ikke si alt til deg, men jeg vil være med deg. Kan du det, kan du bare være litt med meg? Kan vi bare sitte her, slik som dette og bare være?»

Han kjente Evens lepper stryke forsiktig og uendelig vart over pannen hans. «Ja, det kan vi. Så lenge du vil»

 


	8. Jeg kan godt bli her litt til

Even visste ikke hvor lenge de hadde sittet slik, men det spilte heller ingen rolle. Håkon hadde slippet han inn, ikke mye, men han hadde slippet han inn. Hvisket og turt å innrømme at han var redd og hadde bekymringer, sagt at han var trygg hos Even. At han gjorde Håkon trygg. Even var så glad for at han fikk Håkon til å føle det slik, det gjorde han stolt og litt ydmyk. I tillegg til en del andre følelser han ikke helt hadde satt ord på enda. Men det føltes veldig godt å sitte der med Håkon i armene sine. Håkon, som hadde lukket øynene og strøk armene sine forsiktig opp og på Even. Det gjorde han varm inni seg, en sånn deilig varme som spredde seg over hele kroppen. Det føltes så riktig, som om det var Håkon han manglet, Håkon han hadde lett etter, Håkon han hadde savnet.

Etter en stund begynte Håkon og gjespe, og han kikket unnskyldende opp på Even. Han så at klokken kun var 20.37, og kikket ned på Håkon. «Mareritt, igjen?», hvisket han. Selv om det var fælt med marerittene, føltes det godt å vite at han allerede kjente Håkon godt nok til å vite dette. «Ja, jeg har sovet dårlig noen dager nå», hvisket han tilbake og reiste seg opp. Strakk litt på kroppen, og Even kjente det i magen. Kjente det også litt lenger ned. Ristet på hodet av seg selv, og smilte lett til Håkon.

«Ehm, takk for praten og ehm….klemmen» Håkon så med ett litt sjenert ut. Kikket ned i gulvet. Var litt rød i kinnene og bustete på håret. Even verket etter å stryke han over håret, kysse han, holde han, få han til å le.

«Takk selv, du vet at du kan snakke med meg, ikke sant? Du vet at du ikke er alene?» Even smilte varmt til Håkon, som så svært sårbar og myk ut den han stod. Det kjentes som han så Håkon for første gang, så han ordentlig, så den virkelige Håkon. Som, i tillegg til å være smart, morsom og kul, også var myk, svært myk. Han kikket på Even med de store grønne øynene sine. De nydeligste øynene Even noen gang hadde sett, grønnfargen skiftet noen ganger etter følelsene til Håkon. Nå var de en varm grønnfarge, og Even lurte litt på hvordan det ville vært å kikke inn i de for resten av livet. Tenkte at det nok hadde gått helt fint. Han hadde ikke lyst å gå, hadde ikke lyst å forlate denne myke og sårbare versjonen av Håkon, hadde bare lyst å være. Være der. Så til sin store overraskelse, smilte han varmt til Håkon og sa:

«Jeg kan godt bli her litt til, være her med deg. Holde deg til du sovner og passe på deg. Om du vil, om du synes det er ok da. Jeg vil….jeg vil…...» Lenger kom han ikke, kremtet litt, kikket litt ned, kikket litt opp. Livredd for at han hadde tråkket over noen streker, tråkket over noe. Han kikket på Håkon til slutt, og han var svært rød i kinnene, men så ikke sint ut. Han så, han så glad ut. Svært nervøs ut, litt på gråten og overasket.

«Ehm….ja, det kan du» Håkon smilte lett, så fortsatt nervøs ut og kremtet flere ganger. Kikket inn i øynene til Even. «Men vi kan ikke… du kan ikke….vi må ikke…» Even forstod, forstod så godt hva han prøvde å si, så han bare smilte og nikket.

Mens Håkon var på badet og gjorde seg klar, ble Even stående og kikke på bokhyllen hans. Det var ikke mange bøker der, og alle tilhørte Røvær bibliotek, ikke en eneste hadde navn i seg. Alle handlet om universet, menneskekroppen og sykdommer. Even ristet lett på hodet, plasserte også dette bildet sammen med alle de andre i kartoteket som han hadde begynt å kalle mysteriet Håkon. Eller mysteriet grønne øyne, alt etter når på dagen det var. Håkon kom inn i stuen, i pyjamasbukse, t-skjorte og ullsokker. Så litt mindre nervøs ut, og vinket Even med seg inn på soverommet. Det var et lite soverom med en seng, kommode, skap, nattbord, lampe og gule gardiner. Ingen personlige ting, ingen bilder, ingenting som kunne fortelle Even noe om han. Han lurte litt på om han var den første mann som var der inne, var ganske så sikker på at han var det. Følte seg litt stolt.

De la seg ned i sengen, på siden med ansiktet vendt mot hverandre. Håkon under dynen, Even med et teppe over seg. Håkon kikket lenge på han før han tok hånden sin og strøk Even forsiktig over kinnet. Fingrene hans var myke og varme, det var så godt at han la kinnet sitt inntil fingrene og strøk det mot dem. Klarte ikke å la være. «Takk, Even, takk for at du er her. Er her med meg», hvisket han mens han kikket ømt på Even. Øynene hans var store og fullt av noe Even ikke kunne forklare. Det var sårbarhet, og noe annet. Noe større. Even hadde forferdelig lyst å kysse han, men tenkte at det burde han ikke gjøre. Det var som om Håkon kunne lese tankene hans, det var helt uforklarlig, men det var akkurat som om han så hva Even tenkte på. Han beveget seg litt nærmere og slikket seg forsiktig på leppene. Kikket på han med de store nydelige øynene. Even var fasinert, nærmest hypnotisert, og lente seg forsiktig fremover. Gjorde det sent, for å være sikker på at Håkon ville det som skjedde nå. Men han behøvde ikke være redd, for Håkon bøyde seg forsiktig frem og la leppene sine på Evens. Veldig forsiktig og vart. Det var et forsiktig kyss, fullt av ømhet og mykhet, det var så vidt de beveget seg. Men det var det fineste kyss Even noen gang hadde fått. Fordi det var fra Håkon, fordi det var fullt av håp, løfter og noe annet. Noe stort.

Håkon avsluttet kysset og sukket fornøyd. Smilte litt til Even og lukket øynene. Even dro han helt inntil seg og hvisket at han måtte snu seg, noe Håkon også gjorde. Even la seg helt inn til han med armene rundt han, og hvisket: «Sov nå, jeg skal passe på deg. Jeg er her, jeg drar ikke» Kysset han forsiktig på øret og lukket øynene han også. Han hørte at Håkon mumlet noe, men ikke hva, før han strammet grepet rundt Evens arm og sovnet.

Neste morgen satt Even på jobb og kikket på datamaskinen. Tenkte på Håkon, tenkte på kysset. Så mykt og fint, det gjorde han varm overalt. Han hadde våknet i 06-tiden, og kikket litt på Håkon som fortsatt sov. Hadde sovet hele natten, så vidt Even kunne bedømme. Han hadde listet seg ut, vært hjemme og dusjet og spist før han hadde gått på jobb. Alt med Håkon gjorde han nysgjerrig, og han hadde så lyst å hjelpe han. Han var jo politi, han burde jo kunne hjelpe Håkon uansett hva det var, det var jo det han gjorde. Så nå satt han her da, kikket på datamaskinen og vurderte og gjøre noe han aldri hadde gjort før. Vurderte seriøst å søke opp Håkon i politiets register, sjekke om det var noe der, noe som kunne forklare. Han var ikke stolt over det, han visste at det ikke var noen som helst politifaglig grunn til å gjøre det, visste at det var en total invadering av Håkons privatliv. Men han klarte ikke å la være, måtte finne ut, måtte hjelpe. Måtte gjøre noe med de sårbare øynene som noen ganger så ut som om de bar alt inni seg. Måtte gjøre noe. Noe for Håkon. Så han logget seg inn.

Han telte til 50 før han startet å skrive inn Håkon Olsen, tenkte at 50 sekund var nok til å eventuelt angre seg. Angret ikke og trykket enter. Det gikk noen sekund som føltes som flere minutt mens maskinen jobbet. Det kom ikke noe resultat opp, kun et stort bilde med PST på. Under stod det: _hemmelighetsstemplet mappe, logg inn med brukernavn og passord._

 


	9. Se meg

Faen. Faen. Faen. Even var i full panikkmodus og de 2 sekundene det tok før hjernen registrerte at det stod PST på skjermen føltes som 1 time. Han kom til å miste jobben. For å ha snike rundt i politiets register i et privat ærend. Skammen skyllet over han og han kjente rødmen snike seg oppover kinnene. Selv om han var alene på kontoret. Herregud, herregud, herregud. PST liksom, hva i herrens navn var det Håkon var involvert i! Ganske mange scenario for gjennom han før hele kontoret plutselig ble helt svart. Han kikket seg rundt i rommet, som for å se om noen elitesoldater kom brasende inn vinduet, klukket litt av seg selv opp i alt. Var ikke en film heller, tross alt.

Lensmann Thorsen kom gående inn døren, like rolig som alltid og snakket om et nødaggregat i kjelleren. Strømmen var visstnok litt ustabil om vinteren, og så klukket han litt for seg selv som om det var den morsomste vitsen han hadde hørt hele dagen. Even humret litt for seg selv, selv om det kokte inni han. Hva skulle han si om Thorsen spurte hvorfor han hadde søkt etter Håkon i registeret, skulle han bare si sannheten. Tenk om PST ringte for å sjekke. For åttende gang på 15 minutt tenkte han at han kom til å miste jobben. Han lovte seg selv og aldri gjøre noe slikt igjen. Uansett. Skammet seg enda mer for å ha snoket på Håkon, han måtte bare stole på at han kom til å fortelle når han var klar. Om han ønsket å dele det med Even da. Han håpte det.

Etter noen minutt kom strømmen på igjen og datamaskinen lyste. Even logget seg inn igjen, visste ikke om han turde å sjekke mailen, helt sikker på at det ville ligge en advarsel fra PST der. Men klokken på datamaskinen viste 05.37, hele systemet drev med oppdateringer og det var tydelig at ting skjedd etter 05.37 ikke var registrert. Blant annet var en rapport borte, og den hadde Even skrive da han kom på jobb. Lettelsen for gjennom Even, saved by the bell indeed. Eller dårlig strøm på Røvær. Herregud. Thorsen kom opp fra kjelleren og fortalte Even om hva han hadde spist til middag dagen før og PST ble litt glemt.

Da han stod foran speilet og ordnet håret etter dusjen kom det tilbake. Han gjorde seg klar til konserten Håkon hadde bedt han med på, og gledet seg til å høre Vamp. Gredde seg og tenkte på Håkon. Klarte ikke å se for seg at den milde, snille, litt sjenerte Håkon kunne ha gjort noe kriminelt. All hans erfaring, i tillegg til magefølelsen, sa han at det ikke var Håkon som hadde gjort noe ulovlig, det var noe ulovlig som var blitt gjort mot han. PST jobbet med å ivareta rikets sikkerhet, blant annet å forhindre spionasje. Kunne Håkon ha rotet seg borti spionasje? Bare tanken fikk Even til å le litt. Håkon og spionasje var ikke to ord han tenkte passet sammen. Han sukket litt og kikket i speilet, innså at han måtte la dette gå. Kunne ikke fabulere hele dagen på hva det kunne være. Ja, det var alvorlig og ja, han var bekymret. Hadde mest av alt lyst til å gjemme Håkon under dynen sin for alltid, og passe på at han var trygg. Men slik kunne det ikke være, Håkon fikk fortelle det når han selv ville. 

Håkon stod og ventet på han utenfor, godt kledd med en skikkelig fin blå lue på. Even gikk bort til han og smilte varmt. Håkon smilte tilbake, litt sånn sjenert og kikket ned i bakken. De kikket litt på hverandre og gikk helt inntil. Even lurte på om han skulle kysse Håkon, eller kanskje klemme han. Det så ut som om Håkon tenkte det samme, og de ble bare stående der litt. Kikke litt nølende, litt smilende. Lente seg litt frem, smilte litt mer. De kysset litt forsiktig, bare strøk leppene litt mot hverandre. Smilte litt mer, før de gikk av gårde til kulturhotellet.

På hotellet var det helt fult, det så ut som det var kommet folk fra alle nabokommunene. Haugesunds Avis var også til stede, og det var helt tydelig at Håkon ikke hadde tenkt å stå i nærheten av fotografen, så de gikk helt bak i lokalet. Kjøpte hver sin øl, hilste på lensmannen som hadde vakt og Astrid som bare smilte og blunket til dem. Tydeligvis fornøyd med at de var der sammen. De smilte litt sjenert til hverandre, mens de snakket om dagen sin. Dagens store høydepunkt var ikke overaskende strømbruddet, og mange snakket om at strømnettet måtte bli bedre. Etter en liten stund kom Vamp på scenen, Even lente seg helt inntil veggen bak seg og ble stående helt inntil Håkon.

Det var en flott konsert, og Even nøt den fine musikken. Vamp var et skikkelig bra live band og det var noe med tekstene som rørte litt i Even. Eller kanskje det bare var fordi han stod helt inntil Håkon. Med armene helt inn til hverandre, han kjente varmen fra Håkon bevege seg gjennom hele han. Fylte han med varme, med glede, med takknemlighet. Takknemlighet for å være her, her med Håkon. Glede over å ha møtt han, her av alle steder. Varme og litt lyst, fordi han var så utrolig pen. Even hadde lyst å bare dra han med seg hjem der og da, dra han ut av lokalet og hjem for å kle av han og kysse han overalt. Kjente varmen spre seg, rødmen snike oppover kinnene, og ble litt flau over seg selv. Blunket litt og hørte bedre etter hva Vamp sang. De var kommet til en sang som het, _Se meg,_ og Håkon stod med øynene igjen og så ut som om han nynnet litt. Plutselig åpnet han øynene og kikket rett på Even idet sangen ble avsluttet med:

_Se meg nå, du som ser det mesta og går med undring mot kver ein ny dag. Møt mitt blikk, du sjøl har festa, fast med ditt hjerteslag_

Han klarte ikke å ta blikket bort fra Håkon, øynene han var store og det var som om de ropte, se meg, møt blikket mitt, se hva jeg prøver å fortelle deg. Han tok tak i hånden til Even og strøk forsiktig over den med myke bevegelser. Lente seg litt mot han, som for å kysse han. Even lente seg fremover, skulle akkurat til å hviske at han så Håkon da de hørte rop og skrik fra kaien utenfor hotellet. «Han falt i sjøen, han kan ikke svømme», ropte flere stemmer. Håkon blunket flere ganger før han sprang ut på kaien med Even rett bak seg. Der hadde allerede Steffen, en av ungdommene på øya, hoppet i sjøen og fått tak i barnet som hadde falt i sjøen. Alle sprang til for å dra den lille gutten opp fra sjøen og for å hjelpe Steffen opp igjen. Noen kom springende med et teppe, og Håkon trengte seg helt frem. Even forstod ikke helt hvorfor, men fulgte etter. Håkon skled ned ved siden av gutten og satte i gang med førstehjelp, kjente etter puls og beveget hodet til den lille gutten forsiktig. Han var rolig og sikker i bevegelsene sine, og Even ble stående helt fasinert. At en lærer kunne litt førstehjelp var som forventet, men dette var bevegelser og sjekking av barnet som helt tydelig var profesjonell. Det var Even villig til å vedde ganske mye penger på. Han hadde vært til stede ved mange bilulykker og noen redningsaksjoner, og der hadde bevegelsen vært de samme. Rolige, profesjonelle og sikre. Han klarte ikke å slutte å se på Håkon. Dette var ikke bare en ny puslebit, det var jammen meg en hel side! Hvem faen var denne vakre og fasinerende mannen egentlig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sangteksten er hentet fra Se meg av Vamp, fra albumet Liten fuggel :-)


	10. Aldri møtt noen som deg

Isak hadde sprunge rett hjem etter å ha overlevert den lille gutten til båtambulansen, sprunge fra Haugesunds Avis som ville ta bilde, alle som ville si pene ord og Even. Sprunge fra Even som hadde sett overasket ut, Isak hadde ikke problemer med å forstå det, men han hadde også sett litt stolt ut. Det gjorde Isak veldig glad og hadde gitt han mot til samtalen han måtte ha med Olsen.

Olsen i PST, hans faste kontaktperson siden rettsaken. Det var han som hadde gitt Isak navnet Håkon Olsen, det var greit å ha samme etternavn mente han. Isak hadde bare nikket, husket lite fra de turbulentene dagene. Det var strengt å være under vitnebeskyttelse, Isak forstod det, men noen ganger hadde han tatt seg en tur bort fra øya, gått på kino eller reist til Stavanger. Da hadde han alltid fått streng beskjed av Olsen om å aldri gjøre det igjen. Han hadde en klokke som var synkronisert opp mot Olsens mobil, og to ganger daglig trykket han på en av knappene. Det var den måten han meldte seg inn på. Om han ikke gjorde dette 08.00 og 20.00 hver dag, ville Olsen sette i gang tiltak med en gang. Hver dag, hver uke, hver måned, hvert år, sånn hadde det gått de siste årene. Olsen var Isaks eneste kontakt fra det gamle livet, og det var ofte sårt og snakke med han. Trygt, ja, men sårt. Noen ganger hadde Isak lyst å høre om Olsen kunne sjekke hvordan det gikk med Jonas, Eva og alle de andre, men han svelget spørsmålet hver gang. Skammet seg slik over hva han hadde rotet seg borti, at han ikke turde å spørre.

Da han hadde kommet hjem hadde han trykket på den røde knappen, og det hadde ikke gått mer enn 30 sekund før telefonen ringte. Isak hadde forklart Olsen hva som hadde skjedd, at instinktet hadde tatt over og at han var ganske sikker på at det ikke var blitt tatt bilde av. Olsen var ikke veldig blid, og Isak måtte love å holde en lav profil til PST hadde fått sjekket med Haugesunds Avis og andre potensielle kilder til bildetaking. Det hadde heldigvis ikke blitt funnet noen bilder, så Isak kunne slappe av.

Når det gjaldt Even hadde han ikke sagt noe på neste seriekveld, men Isak så at han hadde 100 spørsmål. Øynene kikket stadig på Isak som om han var en gåte som Even måtte finne ut av, men han spurte aldri. Isak forstod at han lot det være opp til han når og hva han skulle si, og det gjorde Isak utrolig takknemlig og glad. Det gjorde også at han ble mer og mer forelsket i Even, han ble helt varm hver gang han så han. Det utviklet seg ganske raskt til at han hadde lyst å dra av Even klærne og være helt nær hver gang han så han. De satt jo helt inntil hverandre nesten hver kveld og så på film, kysset litt, strøk litt, holdt litt rundt hverandre. Det var ikke så rart at kroppen hans holdt på å sprekke av lyst. Han var kanskje ikke den mest erfarne i landet, men ingen jomfru heller. Han visste hva det var, det var lyst blandet med følelser, og det gjorde han varmere enn noen gang.

Kalenderen hadde bikket mars da de avtalte å møtes utenfor husene en søndags formiddag, det var en av disse dagene som faktisk kan være ganske så varme. Det blåste svakt, og solen skinte fra blå himmel. Det var begynt å komme blomster opp rundt hushjørnene og Isak elsket det. Elsket våren og alt som kom til liv igjen. Han satte opp to fluktstoler og et bord, satte frem kakao og kake, og ropte til Even. Even kom slentrende bort og gav han et lett kyss, før de satte seg ned. Drakk litt kakao, skravlet om alt og ingenting, og nøt det fine været. Isak var faktisk blitt ganske god på hverdagsskravling etter årene på øya, men Even var blitt overaskende god etter bare noen få måneder. Isak mistenkte at det hadde noe med Astrid å gjøre, den dama var en mester på å skravle og hadde full kontroll på alle slekter fra øya.

«Men du, Håkon, nå må du hjelpe meg med noe», Even lo litt og smilte, mens Isak bare nikket. «Hva er greia med ordet løye egentlig? Jeg trodde jeg hadde kontroll, Astrid bruker det jo hele tiden, men så her en dag snakket hun om at en eks av henne hadde vært litt løyen i håve, og det var definitivt ikke positivt. Hva skjer med det liksom?» Isak klarte ikke å la være å le, Even var så god og fin. Even så spørrende på han og smilte litt han også. Isak fikk forklart at han lo fordi Even begynte å høres ut som Astrid. Even prøvde å virke fornærmet, fikk det på ingen måte til, og dro Isak forsiktig inntil seg og kysset han. Gjorde kysset dypere og Isak datt nesten av den gamle fluktstolen. Ble helt varm, og tok tak i Even for å dra han nærmere. Da dro Even seg bort og blunket lett, han så like rød og omtåket ut som Isak følte seg.

«Ja, altså, her bruker de løye om ganske mye. Det kan være både positivt og negativt ladet, det kommer gjerne an på konteksten. Som oftest er det positivt ladet, at en vits er løyen for eksempel, eller at det var en løyen film. Folk kan være løgne, med det menes morsom. Eller, som med Astrids eks, kan det bety at han ikke var helt bra i hodet. Da kan man faktisk også si at han ikke var helt i lodd. Så vet du det» Isak smilte til Even, som lo med hele seg. Skrattlo faktisk. «De er jammen meg løgne her ute», klarte han å få ut mellom latterkulene, og Isak lo han også. Det var så befriende å le, befriende å være med Even. Det var så lett, så enkelt, så fint.

Plutselig kom det er rop fra Even og noen banneord. Isak bråsnudde seg og så at hånden til Even var begynt å blø ganske mye. «Jeg dro hånden over ryggen og da brakk det en del av som gikk inn», sa Even mens blodet rant ned på gresset. Isak reiste seg for å se nærmere og så med en gang at det var et ganske dypt sår. «Du må sy det der, jeg kan følge deg til legen» Isak smilte beroligende, men inni seg kjente han at pulsen hadde steget litt. Fordi han var redd for Even. Det var en helt ny følelse, og Isak var litt usikker på om han likte den. Å være redd for noen. Redd på den måten.

«Kan ikke du sy det da, Håkon?» Even kikket på han, så veldig oppriktig og rolig ut, selv om han tydeligvis hadde det vondt. Isaks hjerte dunket som et lokomotiv og han visste ikke helt hva han skulle gjøre. Stol på meg, stol på at jeg kan holde på hemmeligheten din, sa øynene hans og Isak hoppet. Hvertfall føltes det som om han hadde hoppet ganske høyt.

«Jo, det kan jeg, jeg kan sy deg. Kom med meg» Even smilte som en sol, som om Isak nettopp hadde gitt han en gave ved å gi han en del av seg selv. Det gjorde han litt ør, og han ristet det av seg mens de gikk inn. Isak fant et kjøkkenhåndkle og surret rundt Evens hånd, og ba han sette seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet. Deretter gikk han for å finne legevesken sin, den var gjemt langt inne i klesskapet hans under ganske mange tepper. Han hadde 6 måneder igjen av turnustjenesten da han måtte dra, og hadde tatt meg seg vesken sånn i tilfelle. Visste ingenting om Røvær før han kom, men hadde tenkt at det sikkert var greit å ha på en øy.

Han satte seg ned foran Even, tok på seg hansker, tok av kjøkkenhåndkleet og tørket opp blodet. Forklarte hva han gjorde hele tiden og Even så helt fasinert ut. Sa at han skulle sette bedøvelse, noe som gjorde Even ganske blek. Han forklarte at han ikke likte sprøyter, noe som fikk Isak til å erte han litt. Høye politimannen som var redd for sprøyter, det var litt løye da. Blunk blunk, Enda mer latter, før Isak bøyde seg sakte frem, kikket Even rett inn i øynene og kysset han. Kysset hans mens han stakk sprøyten med bedøvelse inn før Even engang fikk protestert. Deretter la han Evens hånd på bordet og sydde såret. Det var ingen av dem som sa noe, Isak konsentrerte seg og Even så ut som at han ikke turde å si noe. Hånden hans var veldig varm, og Isak hadde lyst å kysse den. Holde den inn i sin og gjøre den bra igjen, sånn med en gang. Hatet å se at Even hadde det vondt, likte litt tanken. Den var ny for han, veldig ny. Da han var ferdig bandasjerte han Evens hånd, kastet det han hadde brukt og satte vesken tilbake i skapet. Gikk tilbake til Even og forberedte seg på spørsmålene han visste ville komme. Kom til å svare på dem, så langt han kunne. Han stolte på Even, og hadde kommet frem til at han ønsket å dele ting. Dele ting med Even.

«Whaow, Håkon, det var, jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si. Det var skikkelig sexy, herregud!» Definitivt ikke det Isak trodde han skulle si. «Er du ferdig utdannet lege?» Definitivt mer der Isak hadde trodd spørsmålene skulle gå. «Nesten, jeg hadde 6 måneder igjen av turnustjenesten da jeg måtte flytte hit» Even nikket, så veldig ut som om han plasserte den informasjonen sammen med noe annet.

«Kysset du alle pasientene dine før du stakk dem med sprøyter?» «Veldig effektivt må jeg si» Even lo litt og blunket, Isak visste ikke helt hva han skulle si. Det hadde vært en, en som hadde kysset Isak under en undersøkelse. Han som Isak ikke sa navnet på, aldri. Skulle han si det til Even? Kunne han si det? Stole på og dele? Han bestemte seg for å gjøre det, hadde et voldsomt behov for å fortelle Even ting. Faen ta Olsen og PST, noen måtte han fortelle ting til også.

«Nei, Even, jeg har aldri kysset en pasient før. Ikke det at du er min pasient, men du er min første sånn sett. Det var dog en pasient som kysset meg en gang. Kysset meg under en undersøkelse. Etterpå gikk vi og tok en øl» Isak stoppet der, kunne ikke si mer, kjente kvalmen komme. Even så bare på han, tok han inn, smilte myk.

«Var han lik meg, lignet han på meg?» Even så med ett litt lei seg ut, og Isaks hjerte sank litt.

« Nei, Even, han var det motsatte av deg. Han var hverken snill eller morsom, myk eller grei»

« Åh, Håkon... Var han….gjorde han…?» Even stoppet der, bare svelget tungt og kikket på Isak. Som om han var livredd for svaret, men måtte vite det likevel.

« Han var ikke snill med meg, nei»

« Marerittene?»

« Ja, marerittene»

De ble sittende å kikke litt på hverandre, Even så veldig lei seg ut og Isak var litt lettet for å ha delt noe. Smilte litt til Even, som så spørrende på han. Isak hvisket navnet hans ganske lavt, ble plutselig sjenert av en eller annen grunn.

« Jeg har aldri møtt noen som deg, Even, aldri følt det på denne måten. Jeg vet at jeg har mange hemmeligheter, men jeg ville bare at du skulle vite det. Ville at du skulle vite at hjertet mitt gjør et hopp hver gang jeg ser deg. For det gjør det, Even» Isak kjente rødmen komme, men brydde seg ikke. Hadde glemt å tenke på konsekvenser for en stund, Even måtte vite hvordan han følte. Måtte vite dette hvertfall.

Even smilte som en sol og så helt ør ut, hvisket, « Håkon, Håkon, Håkon», og Isak hadde aldri vært nærmere å rope at han het Isak. Men gjorde det ikke. Det var en grense for hvor mange hemmeligheter han kunne dele på en kveld. Han reiste seg forsiktig og satte seg ned på Evens fang. Var forsiktig med den skadde hånden, la hendene sine rundt Even og lente seg inn og omfavnet han. Even strøk han forsiktig over ryggen og kysset han på øret. Isak trakk seg ut og kikket Even inn i øynene, og ble møtt med varme. Mye varme, omsorg og noe som lignet mistenkelig på kjærlighet. De var så intense at det nesten var vanskelig å møte blikket hans. Han lukket øynene og lente seg frem og kysset Even.

Så ble de sittende der i kjøkkenet og kysse. Kysse lenge og vel, mens de hvisket fine ting til hverandre.

 

 

 


	11. Vil du danse med meg?

Det var fredags kveld, Isak og Even satt og så på gamle Bones-episoder, og satt/lå i sofaen mens de spiste popcorn. Det var blitt april, trærne i hagen var i full blomst og Isak holdt på å sprekke av lyst. Han følte seg som en overmoden drue som kom til å sprekke hvert øyeblikk. Han smugtittet på Even, så egentlig mer på Even enn Bones for å være helt ærlig. Det var som om kroppen hans hadde vært i dvale i 5 år og våknet opp da han møtte Even. Visste selv at det hørtes klissete ut, men brydde seg faktisk ikke. De hadde ikke vært nakne sammen enda, men hadde hatt noen ganske så lange klinestunder der hender hadde vandret ganske mange steder. Det føltes egentlig som om Even ventet, ventet på at Isak ble klar. Eller kanskje ikke klar, men hvertfall gav tegn på at de kunne gjøre det. Isak elsket det, ble helt varm i hjertet av at Even viste slik hensyn. Men han var klar. Hadde vært klar lenge.

Plutselig reiste Even seg opp og kikket på Isak med et smil « Du vet hva som er i morgen, ikke sant?» Isak nikket, synes Evens entusiasme var veldig sjarmerende. Men alt med Even var sjarmerende egentlig. «Ja, skal vi gå sammen?» « Det kan vi gjerne, men jeg skal være edruvakt. Har lovet rektor Modum å passe på at det ikke skjer noe hanky panky i buskene» Even lo så mye at han nesten datt av sofaen. «Sa han virkelig det, hanky panky?» Isak lo og nikket, måtte forklare at rektoren var litt gammeldags av seg. Han hadde uansett lovet å være edru på den årlige aprildansen, men det var ikke akkurat et offer for han å holde seg edru. Even blunket litt, og fortalte at han skulle ha vakt, men de kunne jo gå sammen bort til neset der dansen skulle være. «Men du, ingen hanky panky på deg selv om jeg har uniform, du må rett og slett holde hendene unna», sa han med et blunk og et lurt smil. Isak huffet og puffet, lot som han var sur, men inni seg brant han nesten opp. Bare tanken på å dra Even med seg i en busk for å gjøre ting gjorde han litt hard. Herregud.

Even lo litt før han fortalte om den første dansen han hadde vært på, det var på ungomdsklubben med guttene sine. Beskrev dem for Isak, så godt at han så dem alle for seg. De hadde kikket på jentene og guttene, drikke cola og danset. «Du skulle sett, Yousef, han var dritgodt til å danse, er det fortsatt. Han vant alle dansekonkurransene og delte premiene broderlig med oss andre.» Isak humret litt, så for seg de unge guttene som danset rundt, kunne ønske han hadde kjent Even da. Lurte på om de hadde vært venner. Kanskje de hadde vært mer også. Tenkte på Jonas og lo litt mens han så for seg første gangen de hadde vært på dans. «Du skulle sett første gang jeg var på dans, full på pærevinen til Jonas’ foreldre, mener jeg kastet opp i en busk den kvelden» Lo litt mens han så for seg han, Jonas og Eva fulle på pærevin. Innså at han hadde sagt det høyt da han så Evens spørrende blikk. Faen da. Nå hadde han åpnet seg igjen. Even gjorde han så trygg og avslappet at han senket alt som het av murer. Innså at det ikke gjorde noe. Ikke når det var Even han sa det til.

«Hvem er Jonas da?» Even så på han med det varme og tålmodige blikket han alltid gav Isak når de kom inn på fortiden. Han maste aldri, øynene sa kun at dette kan du fortelle meg om du vil. Om du ikke vil er det greit det også, jeg går ikke, jeg er her.

«Det er bestekompisen min, jeg har kjent han siden vi begynte i samme 1.klassen»

«Du savner han, gjør du ikke?» Igjen, igjen gjorde Even det som aldri sluttet å fasinere og overaske Isak. Han gikk rett til poenget, forstod med en gang hva Isak egentlig sa uten å si det. Isak nikket og Even smilte varmt til han. Bad han sette seg inntil Even, noe han også gjorde. La armene sine rundt Isak og ba han lukke øynene og fortelle om Jonas. Så Isak gjorde det, fortalte om Jonas. Hvordan han så ut, hva som fikk han til å le og om alle rampestrekene de hadde funnet på. Even sa ikke et ord, han lot bare Isak fortelle, Da han var ferdig klemte han Isak og hvisket i øret hans: «Jeg gleder meg til å treffe Jonas» Som om det var en selvfølge at det skulle skje en gang. Som om alt kom til å ordne seg. Og Isak trodde på han, trodde på Even.

Neste kveld gikk de sammen bortover mot neset der dansen skulle være, og traff ganske mange på veien. Skravlet på veien, det de fleste snakket om var at bestefaren til Astrid hadde oppdaget at olderfaren til rektor Modum hadde tatt en ku fra hans far en gang under krigen, mens noen andre snakket om at det ikke var snakk om en ku, men faktisk to sauer. Even hadde store problemer med å holde seg, men Isak gav han et strengt blikk. Kyr og sauer var ganske viktig og ikke noe å le av. Isak likte det, trodde aldri at han skulle gjøre det, men han likte de små samtalene om dyr, gamle feider og krabbetegner. Det var noe med det som gjorde han trygg, og fikk han til å føle seg som en del av noe større.

Det var en del folk på neset og det var tent et ganske stort bål, Stemningen var god og været var for en gang skyld fint. Even mente det blåste litt, men Isak avfeide det, noe som fikk Even til å le litt før han gikk en runde for å sjekke. Det var øyas lokale rockeband bestående av 5 ungdommer på videregående som spilte, og de var ikke så aller verst. Det hjalp sikkert om man hadde drukket litt, humret Isak for seg selv, men han hadde hørt verre. Ikke akkurat 90-talls hip hop, men ok. Han ble stående og svaie lett til musikken, det nærmeste han kom dansing, i det bandet begynte å spille en rolig sang. Even svingte tilbake og kom gående rett mot han, så veldig målbevisst ut. Kom helt bort og smilte lett. «Vil du danse med meg?» Isak rødmet, kunne ikke noe for det, men det var faktisk første gang en gutt hadde spurt han om å danse. Så rundt seg på alle som danset og ristet lett på hodet, nikket litt rundt seg for å si, jeg kan ikke danse med deg her nå foran alle folkene. Even smilte lett og sa ganske høyt at Håkon måtte være med å hjelpe han med noe. Isak forstod ikke noe, men ble med han. De gikk bak en liten og gammel løe som stod litt bortenfor bålet og der tok Even han inn i armene sine. Strøk han lett på armen, og så danset de. Beveget seg rolig rundt og rundt mens de strøk hverandre over ryggen. «Du vet det, Håkon», hvisket plutselig Even tett inntil øret hans. Med en slik lav stemme som gav Isak frysninger over hele kroppen. «Jeg har heller aldri følt det slik som dette. Når jeg ser deg så hopper også mitt hjerte litt, og magen min gjør en slik rar salto» Isak kysset han forsiktig på kinnet før de danset videre. Eller danset og danset. Noen ville nok kalt det lett svaiing, men det brydde de seg ikke om. De beveget seg sammen en stund før de kikket hverandre inn i øynene og kysset. Det var et rolig kyss, uten hast, uten stress. De kysset helt til de hørte noen rope om en slåsskamp, og Even måtte tilbake for å ordne opp.

Den natten hadde Isak ett av sine verste maretitt noensinne, Even var kidnappet, Jonas var død og Isak sprang hele natten for å lete etter dem begge. Han bråvåknet i halv fem-tiden og visste at det ikke var noen vits å prøve å sove igjen. Tok en dusj, prøvde å vaske bort marerittet, men det hjalp ikke. Bakte brød, boller og kringler, som han puttet i fryseren. Det hjalp han heller ikke med å riste av seg den ekle følelsen. Vasket hele huset, skiftet sengklær og vasket vinduene. Det hjalp heller ikke, men gjorde han så sliten at han la seg på sofaen. Måtte ha slumret litt for han bråvåknet klokken 11.00 av at det banket på døren. Subbet ut for åpne, det føltes som om han brygget på noe, hele kroppen var rar. Utenfor stod Even, nydelig som alltid og smilte som en sol. Smilet sank litt da han så Isak, medfølelsen lyste av han.

«Ehm, hei Håkon, har du sovet dårlig i natt?» Isak nikket og følte at noe rart var i ferd med å skje med han. Han var så lei av Håkon, ville at Even skulle hviske hans navn når de kysset, når Even smilte og lo. Faen altså. «Sorry, Even, hadde vi avtalt noe i dag?»

«Vi skulle egentlig på biblioteket i dag, men kan skippe det altså. Jeg kan lage noe mat til deg og masere hodet ditt om du heller vil. Eller du vil kanskje heller være alene?» Han smilte varmt, og Isak hadde bare lyst å krype inn i smilet hans, bli der, i solen. «Bare kom inn du, beklager på forehånd om humøret er på lavbånn» Prøvde seg på et smil. Fikk det sånn halvveis til. De gikk inn og Isak satte seg i sofaen, mens Even lagde kakao. Fortalte en rar historie om en film han hadde sett. Fikk Isak til og le litt. Det var rart det, hvor lett det var å være med Even, hvor bedre humøret hans ble.

Even kom gående med koppen til Isak da han snublet litt i gulvteppet og mistet koppen på Isak. Han hoppet opp med kakao på hele genseren og kom med noen banneord fordi det brant litt. Even så helt forskrekket ut og ropte at han var lei seg, så forferdelig lei seg ut, men Isak klarte ikke å gjøre noe annet å le. Regnet med at det var en reaksjon på litt lite søvn, og lo så mye at tårene rant. Til slutt begynte Even også å le, det så ut som om han innså at Isak var ok. Han lo enda da han gikk bort til tørkestativet for å hente en tørr genser og dro av seg den våte uten å tenke seg om. Innså hva han hadde gjort da han hørte et gisp bak seg. Et ganske høyt gisp. Faen. Faen, Faen. Han stod med ryggen mot Even. Den nakne ryggen. Visste veldig godt hva Even så nå. Det store arret på skulderen, knudrete og stygt. Han snudde seg sakte rundt og så medfølelsen i Evens blikk. Han så litt sinne, og litt sorg. Og han så kjærligheten, og det var det som knekte han.

«Herregud, Håkon, hva er det som……» Lenger kom han ikke.

«Jeg heter ikke Håkon, Even, jeg heter Isak. Isak. Isak. Isak» Han ropte det ut som om det var en stor klump som måtte ut av han. Hele kroppen var i brann, han pustet og peste, det føltes som om hele han var i en storm ute på havet uten redningsvest. Han kunne ikke brydd seg om konsekvenser akkurat da, det eneste som var viktig akkurat da var at Even visste hva hans navn var. Hans virkelige navn. Even bare kikket på han, kikket og kikket, men han gikk ikke. Isak kunne grått av glede.

«Isak, Isak, Isak, wow, for et nydelig navn» Mer varme, mer sol, mer kjærlighet. Isak visste ikke helt hva som skjedde, men det var det som gjorde at han ikke klarte å holde tilbake noe mer. Han begynte å hulke, klarte ikke å se på Even mer og sank ned på gulvet. Det var som om 5 år med innestengte følelser kom ut, utløst av Evens grenseløse tålmodighet og kjærlighet. Han merket at Even kom bort til han, han bøyde seg ned og løftet Isak opp. La armene sine rundt han og holdt han hardt. Klemte han som om han aldri ville slippe han. Strøk Isak over ryggen, over håret, laget sånne fine og rolige hysjelyder. Kysset han på kinnet, lot han gråte. Hvisket fine ting i øret hans, beroligende ting, før han sa enda lavere; «Isak, min Isak, jeg har deg, du er ikke alene. Du kommer aldri til å være alene igjen, du har meg. Du er ikke alene, Isak» Isak, Isak, Isak, som et mantra, som en liten sang. Isaks hjerte dunket som besatt, og der og da var det som om noe helet i han. Noe som falt på plass. Hans Even hadde endret noe i han. Endret han.

 

 


	12. Jeg er alene, må være alene

Even strøk Isak over ryggen og kysset håret hans, mens han fortsatte å hviske navnet hans. Isak. Isak. Isak. For et nydelig navn. Det gjorde han svært ydmyk og stolt over at Isak hadde fortalt han navnet sitt, hans virkelige navn. Han hadde lyst å si det hele tiden. Kikket Isak inn i øynene og kysset han. Kysset han lenge før han tørket bort Isaks tårer med tommelen, og dro han med seg bort til sofaen. Satte seg ned og dro Isak opp i fanget sitt. Hvisket i øret hans: «Nå skal jeg masere deg litt, så kan du sove mens jeg lager litt mat til deg, ok?» Isak mumlet ja og takk, det virket som om all luft var gått ut av han, som om gråten hadde gjort han helt ferdig. Even strøk forsiktig fingrene sine gjennom håret hans og masserte med lette bevegelser. Isak sukket og hørtes ut som om han hadde det veldig godt. Etter noen minutter sovnet han og Even ble sittende med en sovende Isak på fanget og et verkende hjerte. Verkende av kjærlighet, av omsorg, av medfølelse. For hver puslebit Isak gav han, ble han mer fasinert, og mer forelsket. Han hadde virkelig ikke følt det slik noen gang. Oppi alle bekymringene og redselen for hva som hadde skjedd og kunne skje, var det deilig å føle det slik. Føle dette som kompisene snakket om, kjenne på følelsene av å ville dele alt, snakke om alt. Han strøk Isak forsiktig på kinnet før han reiste seg opp og gikk for å lage mat.

Etter en liten time våknet Isak og reiste seg opp litt forvirret fra sofaen. Han så veldig fin og myk ut, og Even gikk bort for å kysse han. Kysset var ment å være et kort kyss på munnen, men Isak dro han ned til seg slik at han ble sittende på fanget hans. Kysset ble dypere, og Isak begynte å stryke over ryggen til Even. «Isak, Isak», hvisket Even og det smilet Isak gav han var et slikt smil man ville gått til krig for om livet var en film. «Det er så fint når du sier Isak, jeg elsker at du sier navnet mitt, Even» Isak smilte, blunket til han og Even klarte ikke å bryte blikket hans. Isaks øyne var helt mørke grønne, på grensen til svarte, og Even kjente at noe var begynt å bevege seg i bokseren. Han spurte Isak med øynene, var hvertfall det han forsøkte å gjøre. Isak bare smilte og nikket, før han dro av seg genseren og beveget hendene sine under Evens genser. Hendene hans var veldig varme og måten han strøk dem opp og ned gav Even frysninger overalt. Behovet for å være nær, for å kjenne Isaks hud mot sin ble altoppslukende, og han dro av seg genseren kjappere enn Isak kunne si Røvær og satte seg helt inntil. Følelsen av å kjenne Isaks nakne overkropp inntil sin var mye bedre enn han hadde sett for seg. Det var både mykt og hardt på en gang, og det var utrolig deilig. De kysset, eller, råkklinte var vel nærmere sannheten. Sukket lavt, strøk over armer, rygger og hvisket fine ord til hverandre. Han kjente noe som hardnet mot låret sitt, og det var helt tydelig at Isak synes dette var godt. Opp i alt klarte Even å være glad for det, glad for at det var han som fikk Isak til å kjenne dette, føle dette. Even begynte å bevege seg sakte, skapte en friksjon som gjorde at Isak stønnet høyt. Hender beveget seg ned til beltespenner, og begynte begge å dra i både spenner og bukser da telefonen plutselig ringte og de begge hoppet høyt. Røde i kinnene, med hver sin boner og litt høyere puls enn normalt.

Isak gikk for å ta telefonen, og Even ble sittende i sofaen, forsøkte å puste normalt. Kjente at det var litt vanskelig etter det som akkurat hadde skjedd. Fy faen, Isak var så deilig, så utrolig sexy. Klarte ikke å ta blikket bort fra han der han stod. Han hørte ikke helt hva Isak sa, han snakket ganske lavt, men hele kroppen spente seg plutselig og han hørte et høyt gisp fra Isak. Skuldrene hans trakk seg sammen og det var som om hele han var klar til kamp. Evens hjerte sank ned i magen, ble veldig bekymret for hva som hadde skjedd. Isak la på telefonen og snudde seg mot han. Var likblek i kinnene, pustet ganske tungt og øynene hans var fulle av redsel. Fy faen. Even hatet det blikket, hatet den som hadde gjort dette mot Isak. Hans Isak. Isak gikk mot Even, plukket opp genseren sin og tok den på. Even prøvde å smile til han, men Isak så helt vettskremt ut, som om han hadde fått tidenes dårligste nyhet. «Jeg må gå, Even, jeg kan ikke være her akkurat nå, jeg beklager» Og så sprang han, sprang så fort ut av huset at Even ikke engang fikk ropt til han. Så han ble sittende igjen i sofaen med bar overkropp og et hjerte som føk av gårde som er lokomotiv. Hva skjedde nå egentlig?

Isak sprang og sprang, til han kom til viken sin som han kalte den. Stoppet opp og kastet opp, kastet opp til det ikke var mer igjen og ropte ut over havet. Skrek alle banneordene han kunne før han sank sammen ned på en sten. Det var Olsen som hadde ringt, han hadde vært svært alvorlig og Isaks hjerte hadde banket fortere med en gang. Sverre Karlsen hadde begynt å bevege seg ute blant folk igjen, og hadde, ifølge Olsens informant, tatt kontakt med MC- klubben sin igjen for å skaffe våpen. Sverre Karlsen hadde vært som sunket under jorden i over 5 år, ingen hadde sett noe liv til han, og han hadde ikke vært i kontakt med MC-klubben. Olsen hadde beroliget Isak med at de fulgte alle hans bevegelser, men bad Isak om å være ekstra forsiktig.

Sverre fuckings Karlsen. Han var grunnen til at Isak bodde på Røvær, ikke fikk ringe Jonas, måtte trykke på en klokke to ganger daglig og ikke fikk snakke med noen om Oslo eller fortiden. Han reiste seg opp igjen og ropte Sverre Karlsen til han nesten ikke hadde stemme igjen. Klarte å både si og rope navnet for første gang på 5 år. Kunne takke Even for det. Even som hadde gitt han styrke og mot, som var så tålmodig og fin. Hva faen skulle han gjøre nå? En mørk redsel slo ned i han. Tenk om Sverre fikk tak i Even, og gjorde noe med han for å straffe Isak? Han klarte ikke engang å tenke tanken før han begynte å kaste opp igjen. Tørket seg rundt munnen og gikk hjemover. Det var en lang tur hjem, det blåste skikkelig og havet buldret. Isak visste ikke hva han skulle gjøre, han kunne ikke dra Even inn i dette, utsette han for fare. Fineste Even, som han hadde forelsket seg sånn i. For cirka femtimillionende gang forbannet han sin egen dumhet som hadde ført til dette. Gikk hjem, men der var det tomt, så han gikk bort til Even for å sjekke om han var der. Visste at han måtte la Even gå, visste at han ikke kunne utsette Even for dette. Men hjertet hans gråt og han visste at han aldri mer kunne involvere seg med noen på den måten. Visste med hele seg at Even var mannen i hans liv, og kunne han ikke være med Even fikk det heller bare være. Tørket noen tårer og banket på.

Det gikk ikke mer enn 10 sekund før Even åpnet døren, tydelig bekymret for Isak. Han dro han med seg inn, lukket døren og omfavnet Isak. Han smeltet inn i klemmen, lot seg ha dette. En siste gang. Om han skulle leve alene for resten av livet kunne han hvertfall nyte denne siste klemmen.

Even visste ikke helt hva han skulle si, så han holdt Isak. Strøk han over ryggen og kysset han i håret. Alt han ville var å passe på Isak, sørge for at han var trygg. Han kikket på Isak, og skulle til å spørre hva som var galt, da Isak trakk seg bort fra han. Ut av klemmen og 3-4 meter bort på gulvet. Det var ingen varme i øynene, varmen var erstattet av en stahet og besluttsomhet som gjorde at Evens hjerte sank. Dette var ikke bra, ikke bra i det hele tatt.

«Jeg kan ikke gjøre dette mer, Even, vi kan ikke gjøre dette mer. Jeg kan ikke utsette deg for fare ved å være med deg, jeg orker ikke tanken på at noe fælt skal skje med deg» De siste ordene ble hulket ut, og Evens hjerte blødde for Isak. For hans kjære Isak som akkurat nå så ut som om han bar all verdens problemer på sine skuldre. Han hadde så vondt av Isak at han ikke visste hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Beveget seg litt mot han og hvisket navnet hans.

Isak stoppet han med armene, ristet på hodet. «Du kan ikke klemme meg nå, Even. Om du gjør det klarer jeg aldri å gå fra deg. Og det må jeg, vi kan ikke møtes mer, være mer. Vi kan ikke….» Det siste kom som en hvisken, men ordene skapte en storm i Even. Ikke faen om han skulle gi seg uten kamp. Isak var verdt å kjempe for, han var verdt alt.

«Nei, Isak, du får ikke lov å kjempe med dette alene. Du får ikke lov å stenge meg ute. Du kan fortelle meg hva som har skjedd, fortelle meg hvorfor du er her. Dele ting med meg. Jeg kommer ikke til å gå, jeg kan hjelpe deg, Jeg er politi for faen, jeg har venner i mange avdelinger. Jeg kan hjelpe deg, Isak, la meg få lov å hjelpe deg. Du er ikke alene, Isak, husk det» Hjertet dunket som besatt og han prøvde å smile til Isak. Isak som så på han med det tristeste blikket han noen gang hadde sett. Det var også litt håp der, som om han trodde på Even i et øyeblikk. Trodde på at Even kunne hjelpe han. Men det ble erstattet av en sterk besluttsomhet etter få sekund, og hadde ikke Even vært så fortvilet hadde han blitt imponert. Hans sterke og fantastiske Isak som satte alle foran seg selv. I redsel for at noe skulle skje med dem. Jeg elsker deg, jeg elsker deg, jeg elsker deg hvisket hjertet hans, vær så snill og del dette med meg. Han skulle akkurat til å si det høyt da Isak sa med ganske klar stemme;

«Jeg kan ikke, Even, jeg må gå. Jeg er alene, må være alene med dette»

Så gikk han og Even stod igjen med et knust hjerte som verket sånn for Isak at han ikke visste hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Han satte seg ned i sofaen, dro teppet over seg og gråt sine modige tårer.

 


	13. Jeg vil ikke være alene lenger

Even ble sittende ganske lenge i sofaen og tenke på Isak. Han forstod så godt hvorfor Isak gikk, at han ønsket å beskytte alle rundt seg for hva det nå enn var at han hadde opplevd. Rent intellektuelt forstod han det, men hjertet hans verket. Hjertet hans hadde det vondt, for Isak, for seg selv, for dem. For deres begynnende og gryende forhold, den spede begynnelsen som hadde sluttet så brått.

Etter en stund fant han frem mobilen og ringte Yousef. Han var den roligste av guttene i gjengen, og den som var enklest å snakke med om følelser. Han var glad i alle guttene sine, men snakket litt med dem om forskjellige ting. Yousef tok telefonen med en gang, og etter de vanlige hei-frasene begynte Even og gråte. Gråt en skvett til Yousef, som hørtes veldig bekymret. Even fortalte alt som hadde skjedd, med unntak av enkelte ting Isak hadde fortalt han. Selv om Yousef var sikrere enn banken selv når det gjaldt hemmeligheter, kunne han ikke ta noen sjanser. Ikke med Isak.

« Åh, Even, nå har det skjedd for deg også. Det er leit alt som har skjedd, men jeg er litt glad for deg også, buddy. Det er dette du har ventet på, er det ikke?» Even smilte, nikket, humret litt siden Yousef selvsagt ikke kunne se han. Hvisket, ja, og hørte at Yousef smilte gjennom telefonen.

«Da må du bare være tålmodig, Even, og vente til Isak kommer tilbake til deg. Du har sagt hva du føler, han vet det. Han kommer nok tilbake, bare gi han tid» Even hvisket takk, før de snakket litt om andre ting og la på. Even kjente en enorm takknemlighet for vennene sine, og tenkte på Isak som ikke hadde snakket med sine på over 5 år. Det måtte være helt forferdelig vondt, Even klarte ikke en gang å tenke på hva han hadde gjort om det var han. For minst åttende gang den siste timen tenkte han på hvor sterk Isak måtte være.

De neste dagene gikk i et sammensurium for Isak. Han sov litt, spiste lite, gikk på jobb og tenkte på Even. Lenget etter Even. Kunne ønske han kunne gå bort og bare bli der, bli der for alltid. Holdt på å gjøre det en gang, lengtet sånn at han nesten gikk. Det eneste som stoppet han var tanken på Sverre Karlsen, det gjorde at han gikk tilbake til sofaen igjen. Hadde ikke sovet i sengen sin de siste nettene, ligget på sofaen som luktet av Even. Følte seg litt patetisk, men kunne ikke hjelpe for det. Han visste det var rett, det han hadde gjort, men fy faen så vondt det var. Hjertet hans verket og da han fant Evens genser under en pute gråt han i 10 minutter. Den var blå som havet, akkurat som Evens øyne, og Isak tok den på seg. Den luktet som Even, og det var akkurat som om Even omsluttet han, fylte han med varme. Det føltes veldig godt og betryggende.

Neste dag ble han sendt hjem fra jobb av Modum, som trakk han til side i et friminutt og bad han gå hjem og sove. Bad han si fra om det var noe han kunne gjøre. Isak ble overasket og litt rørt over den vennlige gesten. Hadde alltid sett for seg at Modum var streng og litt vanskelig. Men han klappet Isak på armen og bad han ta vare på seg selv, sa at han var en super lærer som barna elsket. Isak takket pent og gikk hjem helt i ørska. Tenkte på rektoren, mest på Even for å være ærlig. Spiste litt middag, men var ikke spesielt sulten. Vasket klær, ryddet litt, han var forferdelig rastløst og klarte ikke å sitte i ro. Hadde et voldsomt behov for å ringe Jonas, høre den rolige stemmen hans som alltid gjorde Isak glad. Få noen råd, få ledd litt. Men kunne jo ikke det. Vurderte seriøst å ringe Olsen, bare for å få snakket med noen. Olsen hadde sikkert vært ute mange vinternetter, han hadde sikkert noen gode råd på lager. Humret litt over tanken, klarte å le av seg selv, det var litt rart å høre seg selv le igjen. Slo Olsen- tanken bort, innså at han sikkert ikke hadde klart å si et ord til han om Even. Olsen var så streng, Isak forstod selvsagt hvorfor, men han hadde ikke hørt Olsen le en eneste gang på 5 år.

Han ble stående og kikke ut av vinduet, på solen som var gått ned ute i havet og kvelden som var begynt å skumre. Tenkte på Even, på hvor forelsket han var i han. Hvor trygg han fikk Isak til å føle seg. Hjertet dunket som et lokomotiv og hele magen var i opprør. Kunne han virkelig la Even gå, leve resten av livet uten han? Man visste selvsagt aldri hvordan ting kom til å gå, men Isak kjente at Even var hans, hans ene. Trodde på at det fantes, og hadde aldri kjent seg sikrere på at det var Even som var mannen i hans liv. Tanken på Sverre Karlsen skremte han forferdelig, men han innså der han stod, at tanken på å være uten Even faktisk skremte han mer. Han var den fineste Isak visste om, det var så enkelt. Han var så morsom, så fin, så smart og omtenksom, så utrolig sexy og deilig. Isak lukket øynene og tenkte på de blåeste øynene han noen gang hadde sett. Innså at han ikke hadde et eneste minutt å miste. Han kunne være redd for resten av livet, men da kunne han hvertfall være det med Even. Gikk med raske skritt over gresset med et hjerte som dunket vilt og en kropp som bruste som havet rundt Røvær. Satset på at Even var hjemme. Satset enda mer på at Even fortsatt ville være med han. Banket på døren, stod og trippet nervøst og satset veldig på at universet var på hans side.

Even hørte at det banket på og gikk ut for åpne, lurte på om det var noen som behøvde hjelp. Utenfor stod Isak, i den blå genseren hans, med bustete hår og mer varme i blikket enn Even noen gang hadde sett. Han peste som om han hadde sprunge og Even ble med ett redd for at noe hadde skjedd.

«Jeg vil ikke være alene lenger, Even, jeg vil aldri mer være alene igjen. Jeg vil være med deg, jeg vil bare være med deg» Evens hjerte hoppet nesten ut av brystet og han ble fullt opp av en mektig følelse. Han tok tak i Isak og dro han forsiktig inn døren og kysset han. Holdt begge hendene rundt ansiktet hans og kysset han. Klemte han lenge, hvisket kjærlige ord, hvisket at Isak ikke var alene. Dro han med seg inn på soverommet, så alt han behøvde i Isaks blikk, behøvde ikke spørre. Kikket på genseren sin og løftet et øyenbryn til Isak, som med ett så litt fåret ut. Ble litt rød i kinnene. « Ehm…jeg savnet deg….ville være nær deg» Mer rødme, han så litt sjenert ut, så helt nydelig ut. Even gikk bort for å dra av han genseren og ba Isak snu seg rundt. Strøk hånden forsiktig over arret, kjente at Isak spente kroppen. Hadde behov for å vise Isak at det ikke gjorde noe, at arret ikke var hans feil, så han strøk flere ganger over arret med den ene hånden, mens han strøk Isak over nakken med den andre. Fikk Isak til å slappe av, fikk han til å sukke fornøyd. Bøyde seg frem og kysset arret, kysset det flere ganger, strøk munnen sin ømt over det. Fikk Isak til å grøsse, men forstod at det handlet om at han hadde det fint. Snudde Isak rundt igjen og kikket på han med varme i blikket. Tok av han buksen, dro av seg sine egne klær. De ble stående i hver sin bokser og kikke litt beundrende på hverandre. Dro hverandre nærmere og kysset, kysset desperat, de fikk ikke nok, kom aldri til å få nok. Even dro Isaks bokser sakte ned før han kysset han overalt. Startet ved det ene øret og beveget seg nedover, fikk Isak til å stønne og lage noen søte lyder som var som musikk for Evens hjerte. Stoppet opp nedenfor navlen, strøk Isak forsiktig over lårene før leppene omsluttet han. Isak stønnet høyt og Even elsket det. Visste at han kom til å elske det. Elsket å gjøre dette med Isak, få han til å ha det bra. Det gikk ikke lang tid før Isak stoppet han. Fikk presset frem at Even måtte stoppe eller så kom han til å komme der og da. Fikk Even til å føle seg litt stolt.

Isak gav han ett blikk som ikke lot det være noe tvil om hva han følte nå. Han strøk Even forsiktig over magen, over hoftene før han dro bokseren forsiktig ned. Kikket beundrende på Even, ble enda rødere i kinnene og fikk Even til å føle seg som kongen på havet. «Vet du hva Even, vet du hva jeg tenkte den dagen på basar da du kom gående mot meg?» Isak hvisket mens han kysset Even på brystet og strøk han over hoftene. Even fikk presset frem ett hva, før han overgav seg helt til Isaks munn og hender. «Jeg tenkte at du var den mest sexy mann jeg noen gang hadde sett, sex on legs faktisk, og at jeg hadde lyst å gjøre dette med deg. Ta deg i munnen og få deg til å komme. Rope navnet mitt, rope det virkelige navnet mitt» Isaks ord gjorde Even helt varm, svak i beina og veldig kåt. Isak la han ned i sengen og så gjorde han nettopp det. Kysset Even overalt, strøk, kjælte og hvisket skitne ting i øret hans. Og da munnen hans omsluttet Even var det rett før han kom der og da. Det var noe av det deiligste han noen gang hadde kjent, Isaks munn var så varm og deilig. Sugde og slikket på en helt spesiell måte, en måte som var uendelig godt. Even kjente at han ikke kom til å holde lenge, det var så deilig at han ikke hadde en sjanse. Isaks munn og hender behandlet kroppen hans som et instrument, og han ropte Isaks navn ganske høyt da han kom over magen sin og lårene til Isak. Han bøyde seg frem og slikket Even over hele magen, og det var rett før han kom igjen. Der og da. Herregud, herregud, herregud. Isak smilte lurt og slikket seg rundt munnen, blunket fornøyd til Even. Even lo, lo hjertelig og da begynte Isak og le også.

Even reiste seg litt opp og fikk snudd Isak rundt, slik at han lå under Even. Han strøk Isak over kinnet, kysset han dypt, før han tok begge armene hans og holdt dem over hodet. Hørte Isak gispe, gispe av kåthet, av forventning. Lente seg frem og slikket hele halsen til Isak, før han hvisket lavt, «Nå skal jeg vise deg hva jeg har hatt lyst til å gjøre i ukevis, månedsvis» Isak stønnet og var helt rød på halsen, Even kysset han der før han kysset han overalt. Strøk han overalt, fremkalte de nydelige lydene igjen. Fant en flaske med glidemiddel i nattbordskuffen, åpnet den forsiktig og helte en god mengde over hendene sine. Strøk Isak over hoftene, over penis, før han beveget seg videre og strøk forsiktig innover. Isak stønnet enda mer og hadde allerede begynt å bevege hoftene sine. Even stakk en finger forsiktig inn, beveget den rolig mens hans strøk Isak over hoftene. Det var så varmt, så trangt, så deilig, han elsket det, elsket å gjøre dette med Isak. Stakk en finger til inn, beveget de rundt og fremkalte noen dype stønn fra Isak. «Herregud, Even, så deilig, du må ikke slutte, aldri slutt. Herreguuuuuud» Det siste kom idet han stakk en finger til inn, roterte de rundt og begynte å bevege de litt fortere. Isak stønnet og ropte navnet hans, ropte at han var klar, at Even måtte komme inn i han. NÅ!

Han fant frem en kondom, smurte seg inn med en rikelig mengde glidemiddel og la seg til rette mellom bena til Isak. Kikket han dypt inn i øynene, kysset han dypt før han trengte inn. Trengte inn i det varme, det trange, og det var som å komme hjem. Han hadde aldri kjent noe så godt i hele sitt liv, aldri hatt det på denne måten. Han beveget seg rolig først, kysset Isak, støtte forsiktig inn, tok det rolig. Endelig, endelig, endelig sang hjertet hans. Endelig kunne han gjøre dette med Isak, han hadde lengtet slik, håpet at dette skulle skje. Isak sa navnet hans, som et mantra, som en livbøye i stormen som for gjennom kroppen hans. Han løftet bena, la de rundt livet til Even og bad han bevege seg fortere. Noe han også gjorde. De vugget sammen, fant en rytme som var fantastisk, det var som om kroppene deres passet helt perfekt sammen. Som to puslebiter som hadde vært på let etter hverandre. Funnet hverandre på en forblåst øy i havgapet av alle steder. For hver gang Even trakk seg ut og støtte inn igjen, hvisket han i øret til Isak. « Du er ikke alene, Isak. Du er ikke alene, Isak. Du kommer aldri til å være alene igjen» Tårene trillet nedover kinnene til Isak, og Even kysset de bort. Han beveget seg enda fortere, før de kom sammen. Kom sammen holdende rundt hverandre, mens de ropte den andres navn. Ble liggende en stund, pustet og peset, holdt rundt hverandre, kysset hverandre ømt. Even trakk seg ut, kastet kondomet i søppelet før han dro Isak inntil seg og la en dyne over dem.

Han kysset Isak forsiktig, holdt rundt ansiktet hans og kikket han dypt inn i øynene. «Du er ikke alene, Isak» Og Isak trodde på han.


	14. Ta meg med hjem, Even

Isak våknet etter å ha sovet hele natten, uten drømmer. Han var varm overalt og litt sår, sånn god sårhet. Han blinket litt med øynene før alt kom tilbake og gav han frysninger overalt. Even hadde…å herregud så godt det hadde vært. Isak hadde aldri kjent noe så deilig som da Even trengte inn i han. Han kjente rødmen som krøp oppover, før han kjente noe hardt som stanget han i hoften. Hørte Even mumle noe og le litt, det var tydelig at han drømte om noe fint der han lå med armene rundt Isak. Isak smilte for seg selv, før han snudde seg forsiktig rundt og ble liggende å kikke litt på Even. Han var så nydelig når han sov, øyenlokkene beveget seg forsiktig og han lå med et lite smil. Mumlet Isaks navn og beveget hoftene fremover, det var tydelig hva han drømte om, så Isak bestemte seg for å hjelpe den stakkars mannen litt. Fant frem glidemiddelet og klemte ut en god mengde i hendene sine. Varmet det opp før han beveget hånden ned og grep forsiktig rundt Evens penis.

Han beveget hånden rolig opp og ned, mens han kysset Even på halsen, på kinnet, på munnen. Even sukket fornøyd og åpnet øynene. Kikket på Isak med varme, med kåthet, med takknemlighet. Isak økte farten på hånden sin mens han kysset Even på munnen. Han stønnet fornøyd, og åpnet munnen, slapp Isak inn. Isak gjorde kysset dypere, og beveget hånden enda raskere. Even kom med et rop og kysset Isak så hardt at han kjente blodsmak på leppen. Smilte litt og hvisket god morgen til Even, som hvisket god morgen tilbake. Han dro Isak inn armene sine og hvisket takk i øret hans. Holdt han litt, strøk han over ryggen og kysset han i håret. Isak elsket det, elsket følelsen av trygghet og kjærlighet som fylte han, det var som å ligge inne i en kokong der alt bare var fint. Even slapp han litt fra seg og strøk han ømt over kinnet.

« Har du sovet godt, Isak?»

« Ja, som en stein, ingen mareritt, bare god søvn. Mulig det hadde noe med hva som skjedde i går og en deilig og varm mann som holdt meg hele natten» Blunket til Even og smilte varmt.

« Deilig mann du, er ikke du heldig da» Blunk blunk, og masse latter. Isak lo også, det var så befriende å kunne ha det slik, han hadde aldri trodd at han kunne få dette. Denne blandingen av kåthet, latter og kjærlighet. Det var helt fantastisk. Men han visste også at de måtte snakke om ting, snakke om elefanten i rommet. Den gikk ikke bort selv om de kysset.

« Ja, veldig heldig», hvisket han mens han strøk Even forsiktig over kinnet, over de såre leppene, over halsen. «Men det er noe jeg må si til deg, Even. Jeg vet at jeg ikke har fortalt deg så mye, men det kan jeg heller ikke, kan virkelig ikke. Og det handler ikke om at jeg ikke stoler på deg, for det gjør jeg, men dette handler om mer enn meg selv. Det er også andre mennesker involvert, som må beskyttes. Og jeg kunne så ønske at det ikke var slik, og jeg forstår om du ikke vil dette, om dette blir for mye for deg, men det er slik det må være akkurat nå. Men du skal vite at du er det beste som har skjedd meg, alt vi gjorde i går var helt fantastisk og jeg elsker å være med deg, elsker alt vi gjør» Hjertet dunket som besatt og det ble med ett vanskelig å kikke på Even. Even kikket svært intenst på han, før han bøyde seg ned og kysset Isak ømt og forsiktig.

«Jeg elsket også alt som skjedde i går, og å være med deg. Jeg forstår at dette handler om mye større ting enn deg og meg, og jeg går ingen steder. Uansett hva du forteller meg, Isak, blir jeg. Uansett. Vi tar dette her rolig, tar en dag om gangen. Så lenge vi er sammen, takler vi det som kommer. Ok?» Isak var omringet av varme og omsorg, klarte ikke å si noe, takknemligheten fløt gjennom han og alt han klarte å gjøre var å kysse Even. Jeg elsker deg, jeg elsker, jeg elsker deg så mye, sang hjertet hans.

Etter å ha kysset ganske lenge stod de opp, lo ganske mye da de så på sengen til Even. Bestemte seg raskt for å skifte sengetøy, satte på en maskin og tok en dusj. Sammen. Vasket hår, masserte såre muskler og kysset. Lagde mat, drakk kaffe og svinset rundt. Gjorde huslige ting sammen mens de kysset, lo og snakket. Snakket om folk på øya, om barndommen sin, så litt film og kysset enda mer. Sånn gikk hele dagen, og Isak følte fred i hjertet for første gang på 5 år, elsket å bare være. Være med Even og gjøre ingenting, men samtidig gjøre alt.

Neste dag var det basar og de bestemte seg for å gå ditt, sammen. Gikk bortover mot skolen ganske nærme hverandre, med hender som skubbet sånn tilfeldig borti hverandre. Til slutt grep Isak Evens hånd og flettet fingrene deres sammen. Smilte til Even, spurte om det var ok, Even bare smilte og nikket. Da de kom inn i gymsalen, traff de Modum som kikket litt på dem, kikket ned på hendene deres, opp igjen og smilte. Han bare smilte til dem, blunket litt og gikk videre. Isak rødmet, Even humret og de gikk for å finne en ledig plass. Havnet på samme bord som Mari, som kikket storøyd på dem begge da de kom gående hånd i hånd. De satt seg ned, ved siden av hverandre, og Evens lår kom stadig borti Isaks. De smilte og hilste, snakket om det fine været og fikk høre at gamle fru Endressen hadde havnet på sykehus etter å ha sklidd i trappen.

Mari kikket på dem og så svært utålmodig ut. «Er dere kjærester nå?», glapp det endelig ut av henne. Alle på bordet smilte litt, Isak rødmet og Even strøk han over låret. Det brant, sånn deilig og Isak rødmet enda mer. Nikket til Mari og smilte lett. «Ja, Mari, nå er jeg og Håkon kjærester», sa Even og gliste. Gliste som en fornøyd katt. Det gjorde Isak varm, varm overalt. Mari smilte fornøyd, og basaren startet. Isak smugtittet på Even hele tiden, han var så morsom, pratet med alle om vær og vind, som om han aldri hadde gjort noe annet. Brukte løyen i rett kontekst, noe som fikk alle til å le. Ikke sånn hånlig latter, men sånn, nå er du en av oss – latter. Alt mens han strøk Isak over låret, noen ganger strøk han litt lenger opp også, nærmet seg skrittet faretruende et par ganger. Det var under bordet, så ingen så det, men Isak kjente det. Kjente det over alt, behøvde å kjenne Evens hender på seg. Ikke utenpå buksen, men på den nakne kroppen. Sånn cirka akkurat nå. Orket ikke å vente til basaren var over, så han lente seg frem og kysset Even forsiktig under øret. « Ta meg med hjem nå, Even, jeg trenger deg nå. Kan ikke vente», hvisket han så lavt at ingen kunne høre det. Evens pupiller utvidet seg litt, han reiste seg plutselig opp og sa at han og Håkon måtte fikse noe, før han dro Isak med seg ut av gymsalen og rett hjem.

Det var ingen finesse eller forsiktighet da de kom hjem, klær ble dratt av i desperasjon etter å være nakne, være sammen. Gensere ble kastet rundt, Even rev så hardt i Isaks t-skjorte at den spjæret. De lot litt, smilte litt, før de kysset hverandre. Det var vått, mye tunge og stønning. De kom seg inn på soverommet der Even lente Isak inntil veggen og kysset han på hele ryggen, dro av bokseren og slikket han overalt. Isak stønnet, ropte at han måtte komme inn i han nå. Even stønnet og fant frem mer glidemiddel. De var nakne, de ropte og alle bevegelser var desperate. Isak var så hard at han beveget seg mot veggen for å få friksjon, stønnet ut et jaaa da Evens fingre beveget seg inn i han. Ropte høyt, stønnet enda høyere med Evens munn som slikket han i nakken. Beveget fingrene helt perfekt, traff det deilige punktet som fikk Isak til å komme. Hadde håpet å holde ut litt lenger, men det var helt umulig når Even var så deilig og trykket på alle de rette punktene.

Han pustet og peste, hjertet dunket som besatt og han fikk ropt ut at Even måtte komme inn i han. Hørte sukking bak seg, kjente Evens hender som strøk han ømt over hoftene og korsryggen. Hørte at Even raslet i et papir. « Nei, Even, du trenger ikke, jeg behøver….jeg behøver å kjenne deg, kjenne hele deg» Hørte at Even hikstet litt, kysset han på halsen. « Er du sikker, Isak?» « Ja, ja, ja, Even, kom igjen» Han bøyde ryggen sin, svaiet den litt, gav Even mer plass. Han trengte forsiktig inn og Isak ropte høyt. Det var så deilig at han holdt på å falle ned. Men Even holdt han, holdt han oppe mens han rullet med hoftene og beveget seg inn og ut. Det var raskt, det var vått, det var deilig og gikk altfor fort. Det var ikke lenge før de kom, kom sammen mens de stønnet og ropte hverandres navn. Even peste bak han, kysset Isak i nakken og trakk seg forsiktig ut. Da falt Isak ned på gulvet, ble liggende og pese på gulvet. Herregud, denne mannen hadde ødelagt han for alle andre menn, for alltid. Det kom aldri til å bli noe annen. Even sank ned ved siden av han, de kikket på hverandre og begynte å le. Skrattlo, nakne på gulvet fulle av svette og sæd. Lo så mye at tårene trillet.

Isak reiste seg opp litt, strøk Even over kinnet og kjente et skifte i rommet. Even smilte til han og de kysset, ømt og forsiktig. «Jeg elsker deg, Even, jeg elsker deg så mye» Ble rørt av det han så i Evens øyne. «Jeg elsker deg også, Isak, elsker deg så vanvittig»


	15. Nå skal vi leke en lek

Even bråvåknet av et rop i rommet og kikket forvirret rundt i 3 sekund før han hørte lav gråt ved siden av seg. Hjertet sank. Isak, hans Isak. Hadde tydeligvis mareritt igjen. Han visste ikke helt hva han skulle gjøre, mente at han hadde lest en gang at man ikke skal vekke noen som har mareritt. Eller var det kanskje om de gikk i søvne. Usikker på hva som var best, la han seg helt inntil Isak, strøk han forsiktig over armen og laget lave hysjelyder. Håpet at det ville hjelpe. Det rykket i kroppen til Isak og han åpent øynene. Kikket forvirret rundt i rommet, blunket flere ganger, før han kikket på Even. Fikk et svært lettet utrykk i ansiktet. Evens hjerte dunket som besatt, og han begynte nesten å gråte selv av at Isak hadde det så vondt. Strøk han forsiktig over kinnet, hvisket, «jeg er her, du er trygg, du er ikke alene, jeg er her» Kysset Isak mykt og holdt rundt han lenge. Isak gråt stille, og Even strøk han over ryggen. Etter en liten stund trakk Isak seg litt bort, tørket tårene og kikket litt intenst og sårt på Even. Even smilte lett og spurte om han ville fortelle han hva han hadde drømt om.

«Jeg drømte at du var død», hvisket Isak og øynene hans fyltes igjen med tårer. Evens hjerte verket sånn for Isak at han ikke visste hva han skulle gjøre, hva han kunne gjøre for å hjelpe. Forstod så godt at Isak ikke kunne fortelle alt, men det måtte jo være en måte som kunne få han til å si noe uten å bruke ord. Plutselig slo det Even hva han skulle gjøre. Han tørket Isaks tårer bort med tommelen og strøk han over kinnet.

«Nå skal vi leke en lek. Den heter Isak og Even i dette minutt. Den går ut på at jeg stiller deg spørsmål, om hva jeg vil i ett minutt, og så kan du nikke eller riste på hodet alt etter hva svaret er. Om du ikke vil eller kan svare, lukker du øynene. Er du med på det?» Isak smilte svakt og nikket, tok tak i hånden hans og klemte den.

«Ok, da begynner vi. Er etternavnet ditt Olsen?» Risting.

«Er du under vitnebeskyttelse?» Svak nikking.

«Er PST involvert?» Nikking,

«Handler det om spionasje?» Risting, og et ørlite smil og lett latter. Ikke spionasje, nei.

«Handler det om våpen?» Nikking.

«Har noen blitt drept?» Svak og nervøs nikking. Evens hjerte sank. Faen også.

«Er det noe mafia involvert?» Risting.

«Handler det om nasjonalistiske undergrupper?» Even visste at han grep etter halmstrå, men måtte jo bare forsøke. Ble overasket da Isak nikket. Faen x to.

«Har du gjort noe ulovlig?» Risting. Visste egentlig svaret, men måtte spørre.

«Er noen ute etter å ta deg?» Nikking, Isaks pupiller utvidet seg litt og Even klemte hånden hans hardt.

«Liker du at jeg kysser deg?» Måtte få det over på noe annet, måtte få Isak til å smile igjen. Isak smilte lett og nikket voldsomt. Mobilen hans begynte å pipe, og han slang ut et spørsmål til.

«Vil du være kjæresten min?» Isaks øyne fyltes med varme, med kjærlighet. «Er jeg ikke allerede det da?» Even smilte varmt. « Jo, det er du jo, kjæresten min. Min kjæreste» Bøyde seg frem og kysset Isak ømt. Slik ble de liggende en stund, litt lettet, litt bekymret, litt redde. Men også glade, varme og takknemlige.

De neste ukene var noen av de beste av Evens liv. Selv om han var redd og bekymret, nøt han tiden med Isak. De gikk sammen på jobb, gikk sammen hjem igjen, laget middag og vasket opp. Kysset mye, snakket enda mer. Gikk lange turer i det fine maiværet som plutselig hadde bestemt seg for å feie over øya. Badet nakne i viken til Isak som han kalte den, satt hutrende på stranden etterpå og kysset. Kysset så mye at de ble varme igjen. Lo litt, smilte litt, hadde det fint.

De dagene Even jobbet kveldsvakt kom Isak innom med middag til han. Også noe søtt til kaffen som de alltid snakket om på øya. Man måtte visst alltid ha noe søtt til kaffen, sånn var det, og Even synes egentlig det var ganske koselig. Astrid elsket det, i tillegg til Mari var hun deres største fan, og smilte som en sol hver gang Isak kom innom med mat. Hun skrøt av Isak, som rødmet mye, så utrolig fin ut. Så fin at Even måtte dra han inn på et rom og kysse han litt. Kysse han masse. Killet Isak rett under armen, fikk han til å le og stønne litt. Fikk han til å innrømme at han hadde hatt noen hete drømmer om Even i uniform. Hva kunne Even gjøre, annet enn å oppfylle fantasien hans som den snille kjæresten han var. De hadde holdt på i timevis, og hadde begge litt problemer med stemmene neste dag. I følge Isak hadde barna på skolen vært bekymret for at han var blitt syk. Lo litt da han fortalte Even dette over middagen. Hadde klart å overbevise dem om at han var frisk, men alt han kunne se for seg var hva Even hadde gjort med slipset sitt.

En tidlig lørdags morgen, våknet Even av at Isak stod ved siden av sengen hans og kledde på seg. Han snudde seg rundt for å se på klokken, den viste kun 07.13, og han forstod ikke hva Isak skulle. De hadde begge fri, og Even hadde noen planer for hva de skulle gjøre i dag. Noen av planene involverte at klokken var litt mer og at Isak var naken. «Baby, kom og ligg her med meg da, hvor skal du?» Isak klukket lett og smilte til han. «Jeg kommer snart tilbake og kan ligge her med deg hele dagen om du vil. Men jeg må bare hente klokken min, jeg glemte den hjemme i går» Even reiste seg opp i sengen og så litt forvirret på Isak. «Klokken din, trenger du den nå?» «Ja, jeg må trykke inn en av knappene hver dag klokken 08.00 og 20.00, det er slik jeg melder fra at jeg er ok» Isak smilte litt svakt og bøyde seg frem for å kysse Even. «Jeg kommer snart tilbake, kjæresten min» Even humret litt, før han lukket øynene igjen.

Han lå og halvslumret litt, mens han tenkte på Isak. Tenkte på hva han skulle gjøre når Isak kom tilbake. Smilte for seg selv, mens han åpnet øynene igjen. Kjente plutselig en rar følelse i magen, det minnet litt om bekymring. Reiste seg opp i sengen, innså at Isak ikke var tilbake enda. Kikket på klokken og kjente at han frøs til. Klokken hans var 08.37! Over en time hadde gått og Isak var ikke kommet tilbake. Even kjente panikken komme, klarte ikke å tenke noen rasjonelle tanker om at Isak sikkert var i dusjen, snakket med en nabo eller noe annet. Han hev på seg klær, og løp de få meterne bort til Isak. Han så med en gang at døren stod på vidt gap, og panikken rullet over han som en bølge. Han gikk inn i huset, trådde forsiktig, kom inn i stuen der hjertet han stoppet av synet som møtte han. Det var blod på gulvet, møblene var slengt rundt og det var tydelig at det hadde vært kamp der inne. Og Isak var borte. En iskald redsel fylte Even, han hadde aldri vært så redd noen gang. Kjent på en slik type redsel, den grep han rundt hjertet og gav han frysninger overalt. Hans Isak, kjæresten hans var borte, og i hendene på gudene hva eller hvem vet hva. Kvalmen slo over han som en flodbølge og han sprang ut for å kaste opp. Isak, Isak, Isak, sang hjertet hans, vær så snill å være ok.


	16. Som et mantra, som en sang, som en bønn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet inneholder beskrivelse av vold og voldshendelser. Om dette trigger noe hos deg, ikke les det <3

«Jeg kommer snart tilbake, kjæresten min», var alt Even kunne høre. Det for gjennom han som en vekkerklokke. Ulte så høyt at han ikke hørte seg selv puste. Herregud, tenk om han ikke kom tilbake, tenk om han måtte leve resten av livet uten Isak? Tanken gjorde så vondt at Even lukket øynene. Nei, nei, nei, sånn får du ikke tenke, sa stemmen hans. Isak er den sterkeste du kjenner, nå må du også være sterk. Han reiste seg opp, sprang for å hente mobilen og ringte til Thorsen. Han var på plass etter 4 minutt, tok ett blikk på stuen, på blodet, på Even, før han dro frem mobilen og ringte ett nummer.

«Det er lensmann Thorsen på Røvær Lensmannskontor her. Jeg melder herved fra at…» Thorsen sluttet å snakke, og Even forstod ingenting. «Dere er allerede på vei, ja, ok, skal sende en båt etter dere. Har egen båt, ja, ok» La på røret, kikket på Even og bad han bli med på kontoret. Even kikket spørre på Thorsen, hva faen var det som skjedde nå! «Vi må på kontoret og hjelpe til med koordinering, PST er på vei fra Stavanger»

Thorsen fant frem kart over Røvær og resten av Haugalandet, Astrid smurte rundstykker og Even kokte kaffe. Svært takknemlig for at han fikk en praktisk oppgave, klarte ikke å sitte stille. Hadde så mange forskjellige bilder inni seg, det ene mer grusomt enn den andre, og visste ikke om han skulle kaste opp eller gråte. Så kan kokte kaffe og prøvde å unngå Astrids blikk, hun var rød i øynene og hadde allerede gråte 3 ganger.

Nærmere 09.30 kom PST-folkene, anført av det Even antok var han som hadde ansvar for Isaks sak. Han var høy og bredskuldret med et svært alvorlig blikk, Even stolte på han med en gang. Alle hilste på hverandre før de gikk inn i møterommet der Thorsen hadde hengt opp kart på hele den ene veggen. Da alle hadde satt seg ned, dro Olsen frem en svær bunke med sakspapirer og la den på møtebordet.

«For 1 måned siden begynte Sverre Karlsen å bevege seg ute blant folk igjen, etter å ha vært som sunket i jorden i 5 år. Han tok kontakt med det som er igjen av motorsykkelklubben sin, og vi har hatt to sivilpoliti på han siden. I går kveld klarte han å unnslippe dem på Oslo S, mistanken vår gikk ut på at han var på vei til Rogaland, så vi fløy til Madla leir for å koordinere derfra. Da Håkon Olsen ikke trykket inn varselknappen på klokken sin, klokken 08.00 i dag morgens satte jeg i gang strakstiltak. Vi har foreløpig ingen sikre bevis, men vi antar at det er Sverre Karlsen som har tatt Håkon»

Han heter Isak, hvisket Even inni seg, men unnlot å si noe. Redd for at han ville bli bedt om å gå om det kom frem at han var Isaks kjæreste. Kikket bort på lensmannen, som så helt sjokkert ut. Mens de ventet på PST hadde han fortalt Even om telefonen han hadde fått dagen etter Håkon flyttet til Røvær. Han hadde fått beskjed om å ringe et spesielt nummer om noe skjedde med Håkon, hva det enn skulle være. Hadde ikke behøvd å ringe nummeret før samme morgen. Selv om han hadde forstått at det var noe, var det helt tydelig at dette var helt ubegripelig for han. Even kunne lett relatere.

«Men hvordan har han funne ut at Håkon er her, har dere noen teorier rundt dette? Så vidt meg bekjent har Håkon levd som en eremitt så lenge han har bodd her» Lensmannen var tilbake, kommet seg over sjokket. «Som dere sikkert vet reddet Håkon livet til en gutt for en stund tilbake, det ble tatt noen bilder av dette, men vi sørget for at ingen trykket det. En av våre tekniske eksperter fant ut i dag at det finnes et bilde på Instagram av hendelsen. Man kan ikke se hele Håkon, kun hendene hans, men det har tydeligvis vært nok for Sverre Karlsen» Evens hjerte sank helt ned i magen, visste ikke om han klarte å høre mer. Hva slags type var dette her egentlig? Han gulpet en blanding av redsel og galle, og kjente at svetten rant på ryggen hans.

«For de av dere som ikke kjenner hele historien, fortsetter jeg med en kort briefing av bakgrunnen for saken, for at Håkon er i vitnebeskyttelse hos PST. Sverre Karlsen er den ubestridte lederen av Djevlene MC, en motorsykkelklubb med svært tette bånd til nynazistmiljøet i Skandinavia. De er kjent for å samarbeidet med en Ukrainsk separatistbevegelse, som har som mål å styrte den Russiske regjeringen. Bevegelsen har solgt våpen til MC-klubben og nynanzisgruppene, som i retur har solgt dem kokain og vært med på øvelser, oppdrag og aksjoner. Vi hadde en gruppe som jobbet med dette i noen år, men vi fikk aldri håndfaste bevis på noe, kun snakk, rykter og noen få bilder. Og bildene kunne likeså godt være en motorsykkelsamling, noe som ikke er ulovlig i seg selv» Olsen stoppet opp, og drakk litt kaffe. Even var helt sikker på at han drømte, eller så en film. Hans Isak, hans kjære Isak som var snill og tålmodig som dagen var lang, og dette her! Det var for mye for hjernen hans å ta inn. Hadde mest av alt lyst å gå for seg selv og gråte.

«Vi kjenner ikke til hva som var bakgrunnen for det, om det var en intern krangel eller noen andre, men Sverre Karlsen ble banket opp og behandlet på sykehus av Håkon. Han hadde en brukket arm og måtte sy en flenge i ansiktet. Midt under syingen, kysset han Håkon, og bad han med på en øl etter han var ferdig på jobb. Håkon har aldri fortalt detaljene om hvorfor, men han ble med og tok en øl. Opptil flere ganger. En lørdag skulle de møtes på en restaurant, og Håkon var tidlig ute så han gikk inn for å vente. Stusset over at de ikke var noen andre der, og stusset enda mer da han hørte roping og noe som tydeligvis var krangling. Følte at han måtte sjekke om noen behøvde hjelp»

(Selvsagt måtte han det, tenkte Even. Varme og omsorgsfulle kjæresten hans. Han var livredd og hadde vondt i magen, men samtidig var han så uendelig stolt)

«Han gikk mot lydene og kom midt opp i en voldsom krangel om kokain, våpen, Hitler, Stalin og en avtale som den svenske grenen av nasjonalistpartiet Rent Norden mente at danskene hadde brutt. Han hadde tilstedeværelse nok til å gjemme seg, og finne frem mobilen for opptak. Det endte i en voldsom slåsskamp der lederen for separatistbevegelsen, lederen for den danske delen av Rent Norden og nestkommanderende i Djevlene MC ble drept. Håkon kom seg bort og gikk rett til politiet. Han hadde mobilopptak av alt og kunne identifisere alle som var tilstede da vi viste han bilder. Alle, med unntak av Sverre Karlsen, ble arrestert og dømt i en rettsak der Håkon var hovedvitne. Det eneste vitne. Sverre Karlsen var som sunket i jorden, og vi satte sivilpoliti på Håkon. Dessverre skjedde det som ikke skal skje en dag han og kameraten Jonas gikk ute på vei til kino. Sverre Karlsen kom kjørende på en motorsykkel, skjøt og drepte de to politimennene før han hoppet av motorsykkelen. Han slo ned Jonas og fikk dratt med seg Håkon. Vi fant dem etter 30 minutter i en gammel lagerbygning, Håkon blødende fra et stor sår på skulderen. Sverre Karlsen klarte å komme seg bort, og har vært som sunket i jorden siden da. Frem til nå.

«Saken var og er fortsatt svært betent og går helt opp til høyeste regjeringsnivå, både i Norge, Sverige, Danmark, Ukraina og Russland. Håkon, som egentlig heter Isak Valtersen, var ikke trygg så lenge Sverre Karlsen var ute, og dermed var ikke alle andre i livet hans heller det. Så vi tok raskt en avgjørelse om å arrangere døden til Valtersen, gav han navnet Håkon Olsen og satte han i vitnebeskyttelse her på Røvær. Isak er den eneste som kan plassere han på drapsstedet, den eneste som kan bevitne at det var Sverre Karlsen som skøyt. Det er ingen av de andre som snakker, det kommer de nok aldri til å gjøre heller. Hovedmålet med denne operasjonen er å finne Isak i live, samt å arrestere Sverre Karlsen»

Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen. Even kjente gallen i munnen og hadde store problemer med å puste. Det føltes som om han svevde under taket, som om han var på en båt i storm uten redningsvest. Ba til guder han ikke en gang trodde på, og kjente tårene trille. Klarte ikke å holde de tilbake. «Jeg kommer snart tilbake, kjæresten min. Jeg kommer snart tilbake, kjæresten min» Som et mantra, som en sang, som en bønn.

 


	17. Team Bravo, Team Delta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet inneholder beskrivelse av vold og voldshendelser. Om dette trigger noe hos deg, ikke les det <3

Even tørket tårene diskret og satset på at ingen hadde sett dem. Han så at Olsen kikket granskende på han, som for å si, jeg og du skal ha en prat om dette etter briefingen. Even forstod det, forstod hvorfor han eventuelt ble bedt om å gå. Han var Isaks kjæreste, var så full av følelser at han aldri kom til å kunne holde hodet kaldt. Politifaglig forstod han det, men hjertet håpte han fikk bli.

«Som nevnt tidligere har Valtersen en klokke med en del knapper på, denne klokken er synkronisert opp mot mobilen min. Hver morgen og kveld når han har trykket inn knapp 1, har dette sendt en beskjed til min mobil. I tillegg til dette har klokken en innebygd GPS-funksjon, som kan fortelle oss hvor Valtersen er. Klokken har vært av i noen timer nå, det kan skyldes at han ikke har klokken på seg, men det kan også skyldes at han ikke har fått aktivert GPS-funksjonen. Klokken kan selvsagt også være ødelagt, men våre teknikere fant den ikke hjemme hos Valtersen. Så til det kommer bevis på noe annet, antar vi at han har klokken. Den ble trykket inn klokken 20.00 i går kveld, så vi er nødt til å etablere siste sikre livstein fra Valtersen»

Even kjente rødmen i kinnene, han kunne ikke for det. Midt opp i alt dette her, klarte han ikke å la være å tenke på hva han hadde tenkt å gjøre i dag. Gjøre med Isak. Kremtet et par ganger, fikk alles blikk mot seg. «Jeg kan svare på det, jeg var med Isak i dag morgens» Hadde veldig behov for å si Isak, gjøre det personlig. Valtersen hørtes altfor upersonlig ut. Han er en person, et menneske, han han den beste latteren, fineste øynene og jeg elsker å kysse han. Jeg elsker han. Evens indre stemme ropte det ut. Følelser ja, han kom aldri til å få bli værende her under aksjonen. Kremtet igjen. «Han sov hos meg i natt, gikk klokken 07.13 for å hente klokken sin, som han hadde glemt hjemme kvelden før» Olsen nikket og smilte ørlite til Even, som om en puslebit falt på plass hos han.

«Ok, da vet vi at Valtersen gikk inn i huset sitt rundt 07.20, det er nå 3 timer siden. Vi har to team klar for aksjon, Team Bravo er stasjonert i nabobygget, og Team Delta er stasjonert på politikammeret i Haugesund. Det jobbes med tekniske spor, og jeg har informert Statsministeren og Utenriksdepartementet om saken. Det er svært viktig at dette holdes lokk på, så ingen snakker om dette til aksjonen er avlåst. Thorsen koordinerer det lokale arbeidet her, Bech Nesheim kommer med meg»

De gikk inn på et annet møterom og Olsen kikket på Even, kom faktisk med et ørlite smil til. «Så du er Isaks Even?» Evens hjerte sang, det var noe av det fineste han hadde hørt noen gang. Nikket til Olsen med nysgjerrigheten lysende ut av øynene. «Isak har fortalt meg om deg, at han hadde fått en kjæreste som heter Even. For 5 uker siden bad han meg sette deg opp som hans nærmeste pårørende i papirene hans. Det betyr at du må forberede deg på å ta medisinske avgjørelser på vegne av han om det skulle bli behov for det. Det betyr også at du ikke kan være en del av denne aksjonen, som politi vet du hvorfor. Men du kan få være til stede på bygget, jeg skal ikke nekte deg det» Klappet Even lett på skulderen og gikk tilbake til de andre.

Even satte seg ned på en stol og kikket ut på havet. Det buldret skikkelig i dag, og blåste. Som om hele naturen var opprørt på Isaks vegne. Isak, Isak, Isak. Det kjentes som om hjertet hans var for stort for kroppen, det svulmet av alle følelsene som raste gjennom han. Isak hadde satt han opp som sin nærmeste pårørende, tanken gjorde han veldig varm og stolt, men samtidig livredd. Tenk om, tenk om, tenk om. Tenk om det skjedde noe livstruende og han måtte ta avgjørelser. Herregud, han visste ikke om han kunne klare det.  For ørtiende gang sendte han ut en tanke til universet og bad om at Isak var ok.

Smerte, smerte, smerte, fy faen så kaldt, var det første Isak tenkte da han klarte å åpne det ene øyet. Han lå på et kaldt gulv, det lignet på et fryselager ut fra det han kunne se. Hele kroppen verket, alt gjorde vondt. Det rant blod fra et sår i pannen, det andre øyet var helt gjenklistret, det kjentes ut som om noen ribbebein var bristet, og han hadde definitivt brukket armen. Hendene hans var bundet bak på ryggen og han hørte en stemme bak seg. Kjente igjen stemmen med en gang, den litt hese og kaklende stemmen. Sverre fuckings Karlsen. For første gang på 5 år ble han skikkelig forbannet, redd, ja, livredd, men også forbannet. Forbannet på den jævelen av en mann som hadde tatt han bort fra Even. Even, Even, Even, sang hjertet hans. Jeg kommer snart tilbake, kjæresten min, sendte ut tanken og håpet at Even kunne høre den. Kjente seg sterk for første gang på mange år, kjente at kjærligheten gjorde han sterk. Han hadde tenkt å leve et langt liv med Even, lage et hjem med han og fylle det med bilder og farger. Ikke faen om Sverre Karlsen skulle få ødelegge det! Du vinner ikke over meg, tenkte Isak før han beveget hendene forsiktig mot hverandre. Visste at han måtte få aktivert GPS-funksjonen, men det var forferdelig smertefullt å bevege hånden sin. Fingrene hans beveget seg svært langsomt, han fikk svarte prikker foran øynene. Det siste han tenkte før han svimte av var at han og Even skulle bade nakne igjen.

Even gikk og lusket litt i gangen, drakk kaffe med Astrid og kikket på sjøen. Det var unaturlig beroligende å kikke på det buldrende havet. Plutselig hørte han høye stemmer og kjappe beskjeder som ble gitt. Olsen kom løpende ut i gangen og kikket på Even. «GPS-funksjonen er aktivert, nå rykker vi ut» Å herregud, herregud, herregud. Even satte seg ned på en stol og kjente at hele han fyltes med takknemlighet og glede. De er på vei til deg Isak, hold ut.

Even og Thorsen satt inne på møterommet og ventet. De hørte på sambandet at teamene rykket ut. Isaks klokke sendte ut sterke signaler fra Karmøy og det tok ikke lang tid før de hadde kjørt opp til en gammel og ubrukt lagerhall. Thorsen konkluderte med at det måtte være det gamle lageret til Gilde, Even nikket bare. Satt på nåler, usikker på om han faktisk pustet. Thorsen kikket på han med medfølelse i blikket. «Kanskje du ikke burde være her, Even» Smilte svakt. «Hvor ellers skal jeg gå?» Even kjente tårene presse på, men fikk blunket de bort. De hørte at Olsen gav beskjed til teamene om å rykke inn, de hørte høye rop og skyting. Even sluttet å puste, hjertet dunket som besatt og han grep hånden til Thorsen. Måtte holde fast i noe, en livbøye, hva som helst. Hørte bevegelser, hørte mer roping, hørte Olsen.

«Objekt 1 er i live, bevistløs, men har sterk puls. Få inn ambulansefolkene»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg har postet dette kapittelet sittende på kontoret, ikke si det til noen ;-) Tenkte kanskje at noen av dere var litt spente <3


	18. Jeg tenkte på deg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet inneholder beskrivelse av fysiske skader, snakk om vold og voldshandlinger. Om det trigger noe hos deg, ikke les <3

De hvite og blå sykehusgardinene blafret lett i den milde brisen, været hadde skiftet fra vind og buldrende hav til mild bris og rolig sjø på en time. Snudd på en krone hadde Even sagt til Olsen som hadde sett rart på han. Even hadde faktisk klart å humre litt av dette. Olsen hadde snakket med Even utenfor rommet til Isak, der også to fra Team Delta var plassert. Sverre Karlsen hadde klart å komme seg bort under aksjonen, og til han var lokalisert kom det til å være plassert noen på sykehuset. Even var helt ok med det.

Nå satt han i en komfortabel lenestol ved siden av Isaks sykehusseng. Der hadde han sittet de siste 4 timene og kikket på Isak. Isak som sov, som hadde vært gjennom et mareritt, men som var trygg. Som var tilbake hos han. Isak som, etter forholdene, var ok. Even hadde snakket med Dr. Eriksen, da hun var innom for å sjekke Isak. Alle de indre organene var ok, også hjernen. Han hadde dog en flenge i pannen som var blitt sydd, et gjenklistret øye som nå var ganske hovent, et knekt håndledd, 4 brustne ribbebein og var generelt blå og mørbanket. Han hadde vært bevistløs da han ankom sykehuset, og Dr. Eriksen hadde gitt han litt sovemedisin. Hadde forklarte Even at det var for å gi kroppen ro. Han likte doktoren, hun var så rolig og forklarte alt så tydelig. Forstod med en gang at Even behøvde å vite alt, i klartekst. Hun hadde vært så grei å hente en bok om sykdommer fra kontoret sitt, og denne satt Even nå å leste i.

Han leste med lav stemme om hjertesykdommer, halsbetennelser og meslinger, alt mens han strøk Isak rolig over hånden. Kikket på det ene øyenlokket som beveget seg forsiktig, sugde inn alle ansiktstrekkene til Isak og puttet de i hjertet. Hans livs kjærlighet, den fineste mannen han noen gang hadde møtt. Han kom aldri til å la han gå, kom til å følge han hvor enn det måtte være. Han hadde aldri vært så sikker på noe i hele sitt liv.

Etter en liten time til begynte plutselig Isak og ynke seg litt, øyenlokket beveget seg forsiktig før han åpnet det. Blunket litt før han kikket seg rundt i rommet, hele ansiktet lyste opp da han så Even. Han smilte svakt til han og hvisket, «jeg sa jo at jeg skulle komme tilbake, kjæresten min» Smilte med så mye varme og kjærlighet at Even begynte å strigråte. Klarte ikke å holde det tilbake, var så lettet og hadde et hjerte som var så fullt av kjærlighet at det nesten rant over. La hodet ned på låret til Isak og hulket lavt. Isak strøk han forsiktig over hodet og laget lave sjusjelyder. «Kom og legg deg her hos meg, baby» Even løftet blikket, tørket tårer og ristet svakt på hodet. « Nei, jeg kan ikke det, du er jo skadet, du har jo vondt» Tørket flere tårer og snufset lett. « Jeg har kroppen full av morfin og behøver å klemme litt på kjæresten min, tror du at du kan hjelpe meg med det eller?» Blunket med det ene øyet, smilte som en sol. Even klarte å le litt. Tok av seg skoene og la seg forsiktig opp i sengen, la seg i halsgropen til Isak og var svært forsiktig med å ikke komme for mye borti han. Isak la den ene armen rundt han og kysset han i håret. Even begynte å gråte igjen, og Isak hvisket lavt til han, «jeg er her, jeg er trygg, jeg er her, jeg er trygg, jeg elsker deg» Even snufset litt mer før han bøyde seg opp mot Isak og la leppene sine inntil hans. Det var mykt, det var rolig, det var kjærlighet.

Dr. Eriksen kom innom litt senere og snakket med dem begge. Forklarte hva de hadde gjort til Isak, som nikket og begynte å snakke svært teknisk med doktoren. Even kunne ikke for det, men han ble faktisk litt tent. Tenkte at det kanskje var litt upassende, men herregud så sexy den mannen var når han snakket slik. Fikk tillatelse til at Even kunne sove hos han om natten, forklarte at det var viktig for blodtrykket og søvnen hans. Dr. Eriksen smilte litt, blunket lett og sa det var greit. Isak blunket til Even, og han skulle akkurat til å krype opp i sengen igjen da det banket på døren. Det var Olsen som kom inn, han så som vanlig streng ut, men smilte lett til Isak.

«Hei Isak, det er godt å se deg ved bevissthet og i vigør». Nikket til Even og stilte seg opp i enden av sengen. «For en liten time siden ble Sverre Karlsen skutt og drept i Skudeneshavn, der han gjemte seg hos den lokale motorsykkelklubben. Han åpnet skudd mot Team Delta, og ble av den grunn tatt ut. Når du føler deg bedre behøver vi å ta et siste avhør med deg, Isak, men jeg har den gleden av å informere deg at du ikke lenger er i vitnebeskyttelse og er fri til å gjøre akkurat som du vil. Med hvem du vil» Og så blunket faktisk den alvorlige Olsen til dem begge og gikk plystrende ut av døren. De kikket på hverandre mens tårene rant og så begynte de begge å le. Lo, gråt, klemte og kysset. Kysset mykt og ømt, hvisket kjærlige ord til hverandre.

Gardinene blafret fortsatt lett og dagen var gått over i natt, Even lå tett inntil Isak og strøk han varsomt over ryggen. De snakket med lave stemmer, hvisket nesten, kysset mye og gråt litt. Han strøk Isak over kinnet, kysset han forsiktig. «Vil du snakke om det, vil du fortelle meg om hva som skjedde, Isak?» Isak nikket forsiktig og fortalte Even om første gangen han møtte Sverre Karlsen. Fortalte om syingen, kysset og ølen. Visste ikke helt hvorfor han ble med på en øl, men det var noe spennende med han som gjorde Isak nysgjerrig. Han var hverken snill eller spesielt hyggelig, men han gjorde fortsatt Isak nysgjerrig. Så en kveld ble til flere, og Jonas hadde lurt på hva Isak egentlig drev med. Isak visste det egentlig ikke selv, men Sverre Karlsen fikk han til å føle seg smart og morsom. Det var kanskje teit, men så enkelt var det. Fortalte videre om den skjebnesvangre kvelden da alt hadde snudd seg, om politiet, rettsaken og alt som skjedde etterpå. Om Røvær, lærerjobben, alle de fine menneskene, redselen, marerittene og ensomheten. Even strøk han over ryggen hele tiden, holdt han i hånden og kysset han litt underveis. Til slutt kikket Isak på han, øyet var fullt av varme og kjærlighet.

«Vet du hva jeg tenkte da han fikk tak i meg, Even? Jeg ble dritforbanna og sint, kjente meg sterk for første gang på lenge. Tenkte på at jeg måtte være sterk, sterk for deg, sterk for oss. Tenkte at jeg skal leve et langt liv med deg, kjæresten min. At vi skal lage et hjem, ha bøker og bilder overalt, gule gardiner og lage kumle hver søndag. For det er det jeg vil, det spiller ingen rolle hvor, så lenge du er der. Det er du som er hjem for meg» Strøk han over kinnet og kysset han mykt. Evens hjerte dunket som bare det og magen var fullt opp av sommerfugler, bøfler og alt innimellom. Han kysset Isak, strøk han forsiktig over kinnet og snufset litt.« Jeg elsker deg så høyt, Isaken min, kjæresten min, mitt livs kjærlighet. For det er det du er, og jeg slipper deg aldri. Det er du som er hjem, det er hos deg jeg skal være.» De smilte ømt til hverandre, lo litt, tørket litt tårer og lo litt mer. « Og vet du hva mer jeg tenkte på?» Even ristet lett på hodet. «At vi skal bade nakne igjen» Isak flirte og Even ble litt varm. Blunket lett til Isak. «Tror det kan fikses for å si det sånt»

Neste morgen stod han på badet og vasket ansiktet da han hørte at døren til rommet gikk opp med ett brak, etterfulgt at rop og gråt. Han åpnet døren med en gang, livredd for hva som hadde skjedd. Det stod en person på gulvet, som frosset fast. Han hadde mørke krøller kunne Even se og han pustet ganske tungt.

«Jonas», hvisket Isak og smilte svakt.

«Herregud, fy faen i helvete, Isak. Du er her, du lever» Begynte å hulke skikkelig høyt, la armene foran ansiktet. « Du døde, Isak, jeg var i begravelsen din. Jeg begravde deg! Du….jeg….herregud som jeg har savnet deg!» Gråt enda mer før han gikk helt bort til sengen og klemte Isak. De klemte lenge, hvisket litt, og Evens hjerte svulmet nesten over. Var forferdelig rørt der han stod, tenkte kanskje han skulle liste seg ut, la de være i fred. Jonas reiste seg opp og satte seg i stolen ved siden av. Tørket tårer og smilte til Isak. Isak smilte til Even og vinket han bort til sengen. Da så Jonas på han for første gang og smilte lett. «Jonas, dette er Even. Min Even, kjæresten min» Even smilte lett og hilste på Jonas som gliste ganske mye.  Han kom aldri til å bli lei av at Isak kalte han sin, kjæresten sin.

«Jeg stikker hjem og dusjer jeg, så kan dere få være litt i fred» Smilte til dem begge, så utrolig glad for dem. Kysset Isak mykt på munnen, gikk ikke glipp av smilet til Jonas, og lovde å ta med noen klær til Isak. Gikk nedover sykehuskoridoren og plystret lett. Smilte og tenkte på Isak, på kjæresten sin. Han hadde kommet tilbake, kommet tilbake til han.

 


	19. Dere har fått et ship-navn

Da Even kom tilbake på sykehuset satt Isak og Jonas foran en mobil og lo ganske så mye. Isak kikket opp fra den da Even kom inn og hele han lyste opp. «Kom Even, du må hilse på Eva, som er gift med Jonas» Jonas smilte fornøyd, Even kysset Isak, før han kikket på skjermen. Vinket litt til en rødhåret, smilende og svært gravid dame. Isak smilte som en sol, det var noe av det vakreste Even noen gang hadde sett. En smilende, glad og trygg Isak. Han kikket på Even og dro han ned i sengen. Eva smilte bredt og beklaget at hun ikke kunne være der, men var dagsventende, så hun holdt sofaen og så på serier. De snakket litt mer, før samtalen ble avsluttet og Jonas klemte Isak lenge. Even reiste seg og gikk litt bort for å gi dem rom, men hørte allikevel at Isak hvisket til Jonas; «jeg er så stolt av deg, så glad for deg. Du skal bli far, herregud Jonas, heldig unge da. Kanskje med unntak av blandingsdialekten» Fremkalte latter fra Jonas og varme blikk. Jonas reiste seg og gikk bort til Even, gav han en klem og hvisket, «takk for at du var her når jeg ikke kunne» Even kjente noen tårer i øyekroken og smilte til Jonas. Han hadde veldig lyst å være der litt lenger sa han, men måtte hjem til Eva. Kunne ikke gå glipp av fødselen, selv om Isak hadde oppstått fra de døde som han kalte det.

Isak smilte og lo enda da Jonas gikk ut døren, det var fantastisk å få være med han igjen. De hadde snakket mye da Even var hjemom en tur, hadde grått litt også. Jonas og Eva hadde giftet seg for 2 år siden, og det var helt forferdelig å ha gått glipp av det, men han trøstet seg med at han fikk med seg at de ble foreldre hvertfall. Han gledet seg virkelig til å se hvordan de taklet det. Var sikker på at det kom til å gå veldig fint. Humret litt før han kikket på kjæresten sin. Vinket litt på han, hadde behov for å klemme han litt. Kom nok aldri til å få nok, aldri til å få nok av å klemme han. Holde rundt, bli holdt.  Og Even var heldigvis ikke akkurat vanskelig å be.

Etter å ha kysset litt, begynte han å kjenne at han måtte skikkelig på toalettet. Kikket på Even og flirte litt. « Mulig dette er 50 år for tidlig å spørre om, men du tror ikke du kunne hjulpet meg på toalettet?» Blunket litt og flirte enda mer. Even lo først, så endret blikket hans seg litt, og ble fullt opp av varme. Det gjorde hele Isak varm og han elsket det. Elsket at det var han Even gav det blikket, at han var den eneste som fikk akkurat det blikket. « Kjæresten min, Isaken min, så vi skal fortsatt være sammen om 50 år?» Kysset han mykt, og Isak ble enda varmere. Trodde ikke at det gikk an. « Ja, baby, selvsagt skal vi det» Blunket litt, smilte litt, kjente at hjertet gjorde et hopp av blikket Even gav han. Han så litt rørt ut, glad ut, varm ut. Kysset han enda mer, før han hjalp han ut av sengen. Støttet han inn på toalettet og ble stående på utsiden og vente. Lurte på om han skulle finne frem joggebuksen og genseren han hadde tatt med. Isak ropte ja, og Even kom inn til han. «Jeg tror du må hjelpe meg, Even, jeg klarer ikke å løfte armene helt» « Jaja, best å øve seg til de neste 50 årene da» Fikk Isak til å le, det gjorde litt vondt i ribbebeina da han lo, men det var så deilig å le at det fikk så være.

De tilbrakte resten av dagen i sengen og pratet. Isak fortalte Even om barndommen sin, om første gang han møtte Jonas, om skolen, vennegjengen og foreldrene sine. Han hadde ikke snakket med dem siden han var 15 år, da hadde årevis med krangler ført til at han hadde fått flyttet til Jonas og familien hans. Foreldrene likte ikke at han var homofil, ei eller at han ville bli lege. Han savnet dem ikke, det var kanskje ikke spesielt hyggelig å si, men så var dessverre ikke hans foreldre spesielt hyggelige heller. Even så svært lei seg ut da han fortalte dette, men Isak forsikret han om det var helt i orden. Han hadde gode venner, og så hadde han jo Even. Det fikk frem smilet hans igjen.

Nesten morgen kom Dr. Eriksen innom og sa at Isak kunne få reise hjem igjen. Han var sykemeldt i 3 uker, og fikk streng beskjed om å ta det rolig. Even smilte forsikrende til henne og sa at han skulle ta vare på han. Isak klarte så vidt og skjule latteren, ante hvordan de neste ukene kom til å bli. Even kom sikkert ikke til å slippe han ut av syne, kjente at det egentlig var helt greit. Dr. Eriksen smilte og bad Isak ringe om ribbebeina ikke ble bedre, og avtalte at han skulle komme inn om 8 dager for å ta stingene i pannen.

Da de var tilbake på øya gikk de hjem til Even, han hadde ikke lyst å dra hjem til seg enda. Da de kom inn i stuen til Even, så han at det stod en svær vaskestamp på gulvet, en sånn stor og gammel som man vasket klær i før. Han kikket spørrende på Even, som bare smilte lett. Så med ett litt flau ut, uten at Isak kunne se hvorfor. «Jeg tenkte kanskje du hadde lyst på et bad, og så kunne jeg hjelpe deg, vaske håret ditt og sånt. Om du vil da, kanskje du heller vil sove?» Var helt rød i kinnene, Isak klarte ikke å la være og gå bort til han og kysse han. «Tusen takk, baby, det hadde vært skikkelig godt»

Vaskestampen var fullt opp av vann, og Even hadde satt vinduene på gløtt, gardinene blafret svakt og Even stod på gulvet og kikket på han med ett blikk som akkurat da var litt vanskelig å tyde. Det var varme og kjærlighet, men også noe annet. Isak kjente at han ble litt nervøs, ikke for å være naken foran Even, men for å være naken foran Even med kroppen sin akkurat nå. Blå og mørbanket. Even kom sakte bort til han og begynte å kle av han, var svært forsiktig rundt overkroppen, gispet lavt da han fikk se alle blåmerkene, men sa ingenting. Kysset han mykt overalt, forsiktig og med ømhet. Isaks hjerte svulmet over hvor forsiktig og øm Even var, elsket kjæresten sin så mye. Hvisket det til han, fikk flere kyss, før Even hjalp han med å sette seg ned i stampen. Kjente hvor godt det var å være omsluttet av varmt vann. Even hadde funne en vaskeklut og såpe, og vasket han sakte over hele kroppen. Startet i nakken, kysset han mykt, beveget seg nedover, kysset enda mykere. Isak lukket øynene og nøt. Sukket litt, hvisket fine ord til kjæresten sin, takknemlige ord, varme ord.

Bøyde seg frem slik at Even fikk vasket håret hans, nøt de sterke hendene til Even som masserte hodebunnen hans. Fikk et kyss da han var ferdig, kjente plutselig en voldsom lyst komme over seg, så han gjorde kysset dypere. Fikk Even til å sukke, følte seg fornøyd med det, før han plutselig trakk seg unna. Even pustet litt tyngre, kikket på han med omsorgsfulle øyne. Ikke akkurat det han hadde sett for seg. « Isak, vi kan ikke…..jeg kan ikke….du er skadet, vi må vente, jeg vil ikke at du skal få det vondt» Kysset han mykt og strøk han forsiktig over kinnet. Isak klarte ikke å si noe, ble så rørt og takknemlig at alt bare vellet over. Felte noen tårer, som Even tørket opp, før han trakk han inntil seg og kysset han med alt han hadde.

Han våknet opp midt på natten med et lite rykk og kjente seg både varm og klam på en gang. Lurte på om han hadde fått feber, men kjente med en gang at det ikke var slik varm han var. Han var ganske hard, kåt og alt han ville var at Even skulle kysse han. Overalt, med en gang. Hvisket lavt til Even og strøk han forsiktig over kinnet. Han våknet med en gang og kikket bekymret på han. Han hvisket at han var ok før han tok den ene hånden hans og førte den forsiktig ned til den harde penisen. Even sperret opp øynene, hvisket at de ikke kunne, de måtte være forsiktige. Isak stoppet han med et vått og varm kyss, hvisket tilbake at han behøvde Even inni seg. Sånn nå. Evens øyne myknet, ble helt varme, strøk han overalt og kysset han forsiktig på halsen. La han forsiktig på ryggen, kysset han overalt, behandlet han som om han var glass. Isak hadde mest av alt lyst å rope ut at han kunne ta litt i, men innså at det var den eneste måten Even kom til å gjøre det på, så han sa ingenting og nøt. Nøt hendene, kyssene, fingrene, stønnet da Even åpnet han, felte en tåre over hvor øm han var.

Even satte seg opp i sengen, helt inntil sengekanten og blunket til Isak. Hvisket at han måtte komme. Isak kjente at magen var full av sommerfugler, av kjærlighet, av lyst. Han strøk Even over håret, holdt begge hendene sine rundt ansiktet hans, før han kysset han mykt og satte seg forsiktig ned i fanget hans. Even fylte han som han aldri hadde gjort før, ikke bare kroppslig, men også i hjertet. Han beveget seg svært forsiktig opp og ned, kysset Even og ble helt overveldet av følelsene som raste gjennom han. Klarte ikke å si noe, klarte kun å klamre seg fast til Even som hvisket, «jeg elsker deg, jeg elsker deg, jeg elsker deg»

Dagen etter satt de ute i hver sin fluktstol og nøt det varme været. For en gang skyld blåste det ikke, og de spiste hver sin is mens de snakket med alle folkene som stakk innom i døra. Isak var den store snakkisen, og alle ville høre hvordan han hadde det. De fleste hadde også med seg mat, både kaker, boller og ganske så mye suppe. Even lo litt, men var også ganske rørt. Kysset litt på Isak, og nøt det fine været. Nøt å sitte med kjæresten sin og skravle med folk, elsket det hverdagslige. Plutselig kom Mari springende med armene fulle av blomster. Stoppet opp med Isak og gav han alle blomstene. Smilte som en sol, tydeligvis glad for at han var ok.

« Jeg hadde egentlig tenkt å kjøpe noe til deg, men så fikk jeg ikke ukepenger denne uken. Jeg ødela fotballen til broren min fordi jeg ble så sint på han, og så måtte jeg kjøpe ny til han. Men blomster er jo også fint da, det sier hvertfall tante Liv. Og hun får ganske mye blomster egentlig. Mamma sier at du egentlig heter Isak, det er et fint navn synes jeg. Kan jeg skrive på gipsen din forresten. Kommer du snart tilbake til oss? Vi har Modum i naturfag og han er så streng, han forteller ikke sånn som du gjør. Heter du Even enda forresten?» Trakk pusten og kikket nysgjerrig på Even. Han klarte å hoste bort latteren og nikket. Mari smilte fornøyd til dem begge. « Det er fint, for vi har funne et ship-navn til dere. Ship-navn er skikkelig inn, vet dere. Så vi kaller dere Evak vi. Nå må jeg springe. Ha det»

Even og Isak kikket på hverandre, lo litt og kysset litt. « Evak du, jaja, jeg kan leve med det» Isak smilte til han, kysset han og tok hånden hans. « Ja, det kan jeg også, Evak du. Kanskje vi skal lage sånn emneknagg og bruke den hver gang vi legger ut bilder på Instagram?» Isak lo litt, smilte litt og humret lett. Kysset han enda mer. «Men først tror jeg vi skal sitte her litt, eller hva sier du, kjæresten min?» Even nikket svakt, fant frem mer is fra kjølebagen og humret fornøyd. Innså at han gjerne kunne sitte akkurat her for resten av livet, sammen med Isak og spise is.


	20. Mannen i mitt liv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har gått 1 år, Even og Isak drar tilbake til Røvær for å, dere kan jo gjette hva <3

Even var tilbake på flybussen til Haugesund, men denne gangen var det meste annerledes sammenlignet med forrige busstur. Det var strålende sol ute, det var den siste uken i juni og et nydelig sommervær hadde lagt seg over Haugalandet. Den aller største forskjellen dog, var at han ikke var alene. Isak, hans Isak, satt ved siden av han med hodet på skulderen hans og halvsov. Hadde gått av nattevakt 07.13 samme morgen, og halvsove på skulderen hans hele veien fra Oslo. Ikke at det gjorde han noe, han elsket å ha Isak sovende på skulderen sin med begge armene rundt magen hans. Som en liten apekatt, hans apekatt.

Even lukket øynene litt og tenkte tilbake på det siste året. Det hadde vært et fantastisk år fullt av så mye spennende ting, lek, latter og kjærlighet at han ikke visste helt hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Noen ganger var det som om hjertet svulmet helt fullstendig over, det var helt fullstendig klissete og han følte seg som en karakter i en film. En nydelig film. Guttene ertet han endeløst, lo og tøyset hver gang han fikk en sms av Isak eller måtte gå hjem fra noe for «kjæresten hans trengte han», som han så fint sa. Alle visste hva de betydde, og lo enda mer. Isaks kamerater var på samme måten, spesielt Jonas ertet han nådeløst. Isak bare trakk på skuldrene og kom hjem, kysset han mykt og fortalte om hva de hadde sagt og gjort.

De hadde bodd på Røvær ut året, Even hadde fullført tiden sin på lensmannskontoret og Isak hadde fått fullført turnustjenesten sin på Haugesund Sykehus. Dr. Eriksen hadde tatt han under vingene sine, oppdatert han på alt nytt innen medisinen og hjulpet han. Isak måtte ta flere eksamener, og hadde lest masse for å ta igjen, men hadde jobbet målrettet med hjelp av Even. De hadde sittet mange kvelder på sofaen og pugget, Even stilte spørsmål og kysset Isak hver gang han hadde rett. Det ble mye kyssing for å si det sånn. De bodde sammen i Evens hus, Isak ønsket ikke å bo i sitt hus lenger, det var Håkon-delen av livet sitt som han sa. Han var ferdig med det, hadde lagt det bak seg og ville bare se fremover. Det hadde vært forferdelig trist og skulle forlate Røvær, men det føltes også rett, rett for dem. Isak hadde fått jobb på Ullevål, og de hadde flyttet sammen i Evens leilighet på Grünerløkka. Livet bestod av jobb, kumlesøndag, venner, late dager på sofaen og kjærlighet. Even elsket det, elsket hverdagen, elsket øyeblikkene fulle av alt og ingenting. Elsket å se Isak, se Isak i sitt rette element uten mareritt, uten spøkelser hengende over skulderen.

Og nå var de på vei til øya igjen, valget hadde vært veldig enkelt da de snakket om hvor de skulle gifte seg. Selvsagt skulle de gifte seg på Røvær, og Thorsen skulle vie dem. Han hadde fått en spesialtillatelse av dommeren i Haugesund Tingrett til å gjøre det, og de gledet seg begge til den lune og varme lensmannen skulle vie dem i vika si som de kalte den. Hele vennegjengen skulle komme, Evens foreldre og noen tanter var også på vei, men ikke Isaks foreldre. Isak nektet fortsatt å snakke med dem, og det hadde ført til den eneste store krangelen han og Even hadde hatt. Even mente han burde ta kontakt, han skulle tross alt gifte seg. Isak nektet og sov en natt hos Jonas, Eva og lille Maria. Kom tilbake neste morgen, slang seg rundt halsen til Even, og hvisket beklager. Det gjorde også Even, og så lot de tema bli. Even respekterte at Isak ikke kom til å ta kontakt med dem, selv om han synes det var veldig leit.

Hele gjengen skulle bo på kulturhotellet, og hele fredags kveld gikk med til skravling, middag og klemming. De aller fleste på øya måtte jo innom for å hilse på, Astrid introduserte Magnus og Madhi for øyas slektre, Oslo-gjengen fikk behørig introduksjon til både rulle-r, løyen og hvem som hadde skilt seg siden sist, og alt bare fløt. Fløt i samtaler, latter, kjærlighet og god mat. Om noen i det hele tatt la merke til at Even og Isak snek seg bort i løpet av kvelden, var det hvertfall ingen som kommenterte det. Selv om Jonas rusket Isak litt kjærlig i det våte håret og gliste bredt til han. Blunket litt, lo litt og klemte han.

Neste dag var alle samlet nede på stranden, i viken til Even og Isak. Det var helt vindstilt, strålende sol, og Thorsen stod på en gressflekk og smilte fornøyd. Evens foreldre stod rett foran han på den ene siden, mens Jonas stod på den andre siden. De hadde bestemt seg for at ingen skulle følge dem opp, så de gikk opp til Thorsen sammen, hånd i hånd. Isak klarte ikke å se på Jonas, han var så rørt at han så vidt klarte å holde tårene tilbake. Even klemte hånden hans, og de stilte seg foran Thorsen.

«Kjære Isak og Even. Dere står foran meg, familie og venner i dag for å inngå ekteskap med hverandre. Jeg må vel være så ærlig og si at jeg ikke hadde sett for meg dette da det kom en litt cocky Oslo-politi til kontoret mitt for 1,5 år siden. Jeg tror nok du fikk litt sjokk, ikke bare over været, men også over øylivet og den litt løgne dialekten. Og du Isak, som gikk under navnet Håkon og gjemte deg her oss. Levde et eremittliv, passet på barna våre og holdt deg for seg selv. Dere møtes og magi skjedde. Kanskje ikke akkurat det dere trodde om den gamle lensmannen deres, men jeg så det. Jeg så hvordan dere kikket på hverandre, og tenkte at dette, dette er noe fint, noe vidunderlig. Og jammen meg fikk jeg ikke rett også, hehe, for dere to var som ment for hverandre. Det gjør mer veldig stolt at dere forelsket dere her på øya vår, og det gjør meg forferdelig stolt å få være den som vier dere. Det er så fint å se hvordan dere er med hverandre, det varmer en gammel mann. Det er som Haldis Moren Vesaas sier, kjærleiken, den gjer klok. Sånn, da har jeg vært sentimental nok for i år, da får jeg vie dere, så vi kan komme i gang med middag og dans. Tross alt et øybryllup dette her»

Resten av dagen gikk i et sammensurium av mat, drikke, kyssing og latter. Guttene til Even holdt en så morsom tale at Isak var sikker på at magen kom til å verke neste dag av alt latteren. Evens far holdt en nydelig tale, og alle elevene på barneskolen sang Gabrielle før de gav Even og Isak en liten bok med dikt de hadde laget. Isak kjente at magen gjorde et hopp da Jonas reiste seg, visste at han var forferdelig nervøs. Isak hadde sagt at han ikke behøvde å holde tale om han ikke ville, men Jonas hadde bare huffet og smilt. Nå så han på gråten ut, og var ikke begynt enda.

«Kjære Isak og Even, gratulerer så mye med dagen, jeg er så glad og takknemlig for å være her. Kjære Isak, å stå foran deg på bryllupsdagen din og holde tale til deg som forloveren din er noe jeg ikke trodde at jeg skulle få oppleve. Jeg trodde aldri at…» Så klarte han ikke å si mer, kremtet noe voldsomt, tørket på tårer som trillet og pustet voldsomt. Isak gråt, var voldsomt rørt og var på vei til å reise seg da Eva gikk bort til Jonas og klemte han. Strøk han over kinnet og hvisket lavt til han. Ble stående ved siden av Jonas og holde han i armen. Jonas kremtet flere ganger før han fortsatte. Snakket om barndommen, om rampestreker, snakket om vennskap og kjærlighet. Kikket ømt på Eva og kysset henne på kinnet. Snakket om hvor heldig man er om han finner den man er ment til å være med, finner puslebiten som man passer med. « Og du er så heldig Isak, at du har også funnet det, funnet den du er ment til å være med. Funnet Even. Jeg vet at vi erter deg mye, kanskje litt for mye noen ganger, for hvor tette dere er, at dere alltid sitter helt inntil hverandre, sjelden er borte fra hverandre og springer rett hjem til hverandre etter jobb. Men sannheten er at vi elsker det Isak, vi elsker å se deg glad, trygg og at du har det bra. Elsker at du er tilbake hos oss, at vi har fått deg tilbake. Kjære Even, takk for at du har kommet inn i livene våre, takk for at du var hos Isak da vi ikke kunne det, takk for at du er Isaks. Jeg er så glad i dere, så glad for dere» Isak reiste seg og gikk bort til han, holdt han lenge, gråt litt på skulderen hans og hvisket at han var glad i han også. Klemte litt på Eva, gikk tilbake til Even og klemte på han også. Var så full av følelser at han ikke klarte å si noe. Lurte på hvordan det skulle gå under hans tale, usikker på om han faktisk kom til å klare å si noe.

Etter en liten stund klirret han i glasset, kysset Even mykt på munnen før han reiste seg opp. Hele magen var i opprør, han var skikkelig nervøs, men kjente med hele seg at dette skulle han klare. «Kjære alle sammen, tusen takk for at dere er her i dag. Tusen takk for at dere har gjort denne helgen, denne dagen til en fantastisk opplevelse. Takk til Jonas for at du er den beste vennen en mann kan ha, takk til Eva for at du er søsteren jeg aldri fikk, takk til de fineste guttene noen kan be om. De årene jeg bodde her på øya savnet jeg dere hver dag, det var tøft å ikke kunne ringe dere eller sende en snap av stormene her ute, ikke kunne la dere være en del av livet mitt her. Det gjorde at jeg setter enda mer pris på å ha dere her, å ha dere tilbake i livet mitt. Kjære Even, min Even, kjæresten min. I dag har du blitt ektemannen min og jeg gleder meg til å kalle deg det hver eneste dag for resten av livet mitt. Før du kom til øya hadde jeg bestemt meg for å leve alene resten av livet, skulle ikke involvere meg, forelske meg. Og så kom du og tok meg med storm, litt sånn som vinterstormene her ute. Du gav meg blikk, du fikk meg til å le, du fikk meg til å håpe. Håpe at det kanskje var noen for meg, allikevel. Og du gjorde det umulig for meg å holde på hemmeligheten min, dro den sakte, men sikkert ut med din uendelige tålmodighet, omsorg og kjærlighet. Dagen min er bedre når du er i den, så enkelt er det. Jeg elsker livet vårt sammen, elsker kumlesøndag, late dager, at du får meg til å le, at du får meg til å føle meg elsket. For det gjør du, min kjære. Hver dag. Og jeg elsker deg, så vanvittig mye.»

Noe timer senere satt han på fanget til Even, som holdt han rundt magen og hvisket ømme ord i øret hans. Det var full fest, dans og skrål, og de hadde satt seg ned for å få en pust i bakken. Even kysset han under øret og strøk han over magen, fikk han til å gyse litt. Lurte på om Isak kjente til noe forskning som tilsa at sex som ektemenn var annerledes. Fikk han til å humre, før han ble litt varm. Blunket litt lurt før han sa at det trodde han ikke, men at han var ikke så bekymret for dem egentlig. Even humret før han kysset han lenge, kysset han dypt, kysset han med lengsel og løfter. Kikket på han med uendelig varme og kjærlighet.

«Isaken min, kjæresten min, baby, mitt livs kjærlighet, mannen i mitt liv, og fra av i dag, ektemannen min. Jeg liker alle disse navnene altså, greit med litt variasjon. Hva liker du best?» Isak svelget tungt, ble veldig rørt og varm over hele seg. Hvisket lavt, så lavt at Even nesten ikke hørte hva han sa.

«Isak. Jeg liker aller best når du kaller meg Isak»


	21. Lensmannen og kommunelegen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har gått 5 år siden bryllupet, og vi møter en Even og Isak på flyttefot <3

Even plystret lavt og konsentrerte seg om kjøringen, hadde akkurat kjørt av fergeleie på Bokn, og var igjen på vei til Røvær. Denne gangen i en stor varebil fullt opp av kasser, klær, bilder, filmer og en endeløs mengde av bøker. Hvertfall føltes det slik for Even. Isak bare lo og kysset han, påstod at det var vitenskapelig bevist at menn med mange bøker var bedre til å kysse. Blunket flørtende til han, og Even kunne ikke gjøre noe annet enn å blunke tilbake. Nå skulle de flytte til Røvær, og Isak satt ved siden av han og bestilte medisinsk utstyr på nett. Leste en mengde med latinske navn til Even, som måtte innrømme til ektemannen sin at det faktisk gjorde han litt tent. Så tent at de faktisk måtte ta en liten stopp på Kårstø og kysse litt. Gjorde mer enn å kysse. Men de hadde ikke noe de skulle nå, begge hadde 3 ukers ferie, og all tid i verden til å både kysse og kikke på Kårstø.

Årene etter bryllupet hadde vært rike på opplevelser, reiser, en uendelig mengde med vennekvelder og kjærlighet. De hadde blant annet vært i London, Paris, New Tork og Shanghai, spist en mengde god mat, drikke mye vin og tatt mange bilder. Hele stuen deres var full av bilder, av dem, av vennene, og av barna til vennene som noen ganger var på overnattingsbesøk. Da lekte de, så tegnefilm og koste seg med alt det rare barna sa og fortalte. De var begge gudfedre til lille Håkon, sønnen til Jonas og Eva som var blitt 2 år. Jonas hadde spurt ganske mange ganger om det var i orden at han fikk navnet Håkon, og Isak hadde sagt ja hver gang. Synes det var fint at navnet ble brukt, spesielt av en så kul unge. Even hadde satt opp en diger hylle på den ene stueveggen som Isak hadde fullt opp med bøker. En kveld Even hadde vært på vakt hadde han skrive navnet sitt inni alle bøkene, var på de aller siste da han kom hjem. Smilte da han så at Isak hadde skrive, Isak Bech Nesheim, i alle. Trakk på skuldrene da Even så på han, forklarte det med at han ikke ville hete Valtersen lenger, og at han følte seg veldig kul med Evens etternavn.

Hver sommer, og noen påskeferier, reiste de tilbake til Røvær, tilbrakte 1 uke på kulturhotellet, skravlet med venner, nakenbadet i vika og spiste Røværkumle. Elsket å være tilbake, gikk lange turer rundt øya og fikk oppdatert seg på alt som hadde skjedd. Noen ganger var vennene med også, da leide de et stort hus og tilbrakte dagene med lek, spill, grilling og vin. De elsket de begge to, elsket å henge med venner og bare kose seg. Visste at livet, som været på Røvær, kunne snu på en krone, og nøt begge livet maksimalt. Noen ganger våknet Even om natten av at Isak gråt, og hjertet sank alltid i brystet hans. Men Isak hadde ikke mareritt lenger, de var heldigvis borte. Han drømte alltid om tiden sin på Røvær når de var tilbake, var så glad og takknemlig for at Even var i livet hans, noe som da gjorde han veldig rørt. De klemte alltid, kysset masse, og Even hvisket alltid søte ord i øret til Isak før han elsket med han. Elsket med han så grundig at han ikke hadde en eneste tanke igjen, med unntak av at han elsket Even.

Det var i årets påskeferie at Thorsen hadde bedt dem hjem til han og kona på middag, noe som hadde vært en svært hyggelig kveld. Thorsen hadde fortalt at han skulle pensjonere seg, og lurt på om Even kunne være interessert i jobben. Even hadde ikke visst helt hva han skulle si, elsket jo både jobben sin og livet sitt i Oslo. Isak hadde sett ganske så himmelfallen ut, spesielt da Thorsen fortalte at det muligens ville åpne seg opp en ledig stilling som kommunelege også. Det var jo selvsagt ikke han som hadde fortalt det til dem, måtte vite, men kona hans hadde hørt fra Marit på nærbutikken at kommunelegen hadde forelsket seg i en dame fra Bodø og var på vei ditt. Muligens da.

De hadde ligget i sengen lenge og snakket om dette. Var dette noe de ville? Flytte fra Oslo til den forblåste, men dog nydelige øya i havgapet? Det var jo en svært fristende sjanse, både faglig og karrieremessig, men de var skjønt enige om å tenke litt på det, og at begge måtte være enig. Det var ikke en sjanse i havet for at bare en av dem flyttet, det var begge eller ingen. Det var tross alt snakk om et ektepar som sov med den andres t-skjorte når en av dem jobbet nattevakt. Fikk ikke sove uten, mente de selv og kysset hverandre mykt mens hvem det nå enn var som var rundt dem himlet med øynene. Men smilte også ganske så mykt, uten at de selvsagt så det. Alt for opptatt med å kysse og hviske ømme ord til hverandre.

De hadde tenkt ganske lenge, snakker med venner og familie, før de hadde hatt en ganske så sentimental samtale en natt etter å ha vært på fest. Isak hadde innrømmet at han savnet øya litt, savnet den friske luften, folkene og den flotte naturen. Savnet faktisk stormene også, Even hadde innrømmet at det gjorde faktisk han også. Tenkte at han kom til å mislike året han skulle være der da han kom, og trodde aldri at han skulle like seg der. «Og så møte jeg deg, fineste mannen min, kjæresten min, Isaken min, og så forelsket jeg meg i deg, i øya, i stormene og i den løgne dialekten. Så lenge du er der, Isak, er det samme for meg hvor jeg er» Hadde kysset Isak ømt, tørket tårene hans og klemt han. Klem han lenge. Neste dag hadde de ringt Thorsen og satt flyttehjulene i gang. Følte begge at dette var rett for dem, selv om de kom til å savne gjengen sin mye. Det var blitt en svært sammensveiset gjeng de siste årene, noe de begge elsket. Heldigvis hadde huset de hadde kjøpt seg mange gjesterom og en stor gressplen ute, så det ville være enkelt å få besøk.

De brukte de neste ukene til å komme seg på plass, flytte inn, snakke med alle folkene som kom innom, og å gjøre i stand legekontoret/lensmannskontoret. De hadde fått tillatelse av kommunestyret til å bygge ut lensmannskontoret for å gjøre plass til legekontoret, og det var blitt riktig så fint. 3 store møterom, 5 kontorer, et undersøkelsesrom, pauserom, toaletter og to resepsjoner med fargerike bilder på veggen, sofaer og leker. Astrid skulle fortsette som resepsjonist/sekretær på lensmannskontoret, og så hadde de ansatt en ung og koselig mann som legesekretær. Han het Robert og var søskenbarnet til Mari. Jonas og Magnus hadde ledd seg skakk i hjel da de var på helgebesøk og hjalp til med bæring og maling. «Blir dere aldri lei av hverandre, skal dere jobbe i samme hus også?» Hadde flirt og blunket til Isak, som hadde tatt det med stoisk ro. Hadde smilt til dem, løftet litt på det ene øyenbrynet, blunket litt og sagt at han aldri kom til å bli lei av Even. Han elsket tanken på at de skulle spise frokost sammen, rusle sammen på vei til jobb, jobbe i samme hus, snike til seg late kyss og så gå hjem igjen. Sammen. Even hadde sett på han, helt myk i øynene, kommet bort og kysset han, gjort kysset dypere, før han hvisket til Isak at han gledet seg til å innvie kontoret sitt. Med han, på han, i han. Isak hadde humret og rødmet, guttene hadde ledd, himlet med øynene og gått for å male videre.

Det var en nydelig lørdags kveld, det var fullmåne og det var en lett bris som gjorde at gardinene blafret litt. Even satt på terrassen og kikket ned på viken deres. De hadde vært så heldig å få kjøpe huset som hadde utsikt over viken, noe de var svært fornøyde med. Han kikket på havet som slo lett inn mot stenene, og ventet på Isak. Han var bare inne for å hente øl til dem, de hadde jobbet hele dagen med å henge opp bilder, gardiner og fått ting slik de ville. Isak kom slentrende ut og satte seg på fanget hans, gav han en øl, kysset han på kinnet og la hodet på skulderen hans. Humret litt, og smilte inn mot huden hans. Even kysset han tilbake og hvisket inn i øret hans, «skal vi ta en tur å bade, baby, er helt svett og varm jeg» Kjente Isaks latter inn mot halsen hans, behøvde vel egentlig ikke å spørre. Jogget ned mot havet, kledde av seg og hoppet ut i. Svømte litt rundt, kysset og kikket på fullmånen. Kikket på hverandre, kysset enda mer, lot hendene vandre rundt og gjorde hverandre kåte. Sjekket at det ikke var noen rundt dem før de rolig og ganske så mykt lot hendene omslutte hverandre og fikk hverandre til å komme med lave rop og fornøyd sukking.

Ble sittende til langt på natt og nøt den flotte tropenatten. Isak satt på fanget til Even i den store og gamle trestolen de hadde funnet i kjelleren. Hadde malt den grønn og fullt den opp med blå puter. De satt under et teppe og hvisket ting til hverandre. Ord av takknemlighet, av omsorg, av kjærlighet. Takknemlige for å ha møt hverandre her, på øya i havgapet, som hadde gitt dem så utrolig mye. Gitt dem hverandre. Kysset mykt, kysset ømt, kysset lenge. Snakket om fremtiden, la planer, var sammen. Bare var.

«Jeg elsker deg, kjæresten min, Isaken min»

«Og jeg elsker deg, Even, min Even»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaow - der var reisen til Røvær over og for en reise det har vært :-D Eg er svært rørt og litt overveldet over alle de fine kommentarene og kudos dere har gitt denne historien :-D <3 Tusen, tusen, tusen takk <3 
> 
> Om noen av dere skulle befinne dere i traktene, anbefaler eg virkelig en tur til Røvær :-) Det er så fint der, spesielt om sommeren :-) Så kan dere ta en tur til Bråvarden, etterfulgt av de berømte Røvækumlene på Røvær Sjøhus -anbefales :-D


End file.
